Chemistry of a Car Crash
by MimixIshidax
Summary: For Matt Ishida, life used to be simple. He went to school, had a band and a girlfriend he was absolutely in love with. But when he is offered the chance of a life time, will it be at the expense of his relationship? UPDATED!
1. Ghost of a Good Thing

**Title: **Chemistry of a Car Crash  
**Author: **Me :) Mimi Ishida.  
**Genre: **Romance/Angst/Drama...the works.  
**Rating:** T/M-  
_**Warning!:** _There are mature themes and slightly graphic scenes. Also, coarse language and very mild violence (i.e: Like punching? I guess.) If this upsets you in any way or goes against you religion (whatever.) please refrain from reading. I would not want you to be scarred, or something. Kay? Thanks.  
**Summary: **_Love. It's the one thing keeping them together. But they'll soon learn that sometimes, **love **just isn't good enough.  
_**Pairings: **Mimato (mainly), side pairing will be thrown in here and there though.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own Digimon or the songs/lyrics I use. I do own this plot and all the original ideas, also any characters I might make for the sake of this story.  
_Check out A/N at the bottom :]_

---x---

Chapter 1: _The Ghost of A Good Thing_

_But, you're chasin' the ghost of a good thing  
Haunting yourself as the real thing  
It's getting away from you again  
While you're chasin' ghosts_

-x-

A petite brunette walks through the crowded halls of her prep school, looking for a familiar face. The one that makes her want to cry and laugh at the same time, who hurts her but is the only one to make it okay.

She doesn't think their relationship is normal. She knows it can't be right. The way they fight so brutally, calling each other every name in the book, then make up so fiercely that his neighbors complain.

But in the end, it never matters. Because their fighting has become irrelevant, the making up has become routine. Her complaints of neglect, ignored. His numerous excuses for various transgressions, meaningless.

Yet neither of them had the will power or the strength to end it, because if there was anything worse than their merry-go-round relationship, it was not being in one at all.

A blonde comes up from behind her, looping her arm through the brunette's effortlessly. "Hey chick. You look like a girl on a mission" She laughs, her pretty face intimidating everyone around them.

The brunette gives her a side glance. "Oh I am. A girl on a mission to find her boyfriend. One that's currently hiding from her" She peers around the corner.

She nods her head. "I see. Well what else is new. I swear when you guys are up, it's like you're inseparable" She comments. "It's the most vicious cycle, if I've ever seen one, Mimi" She notes.

Mimi shrugs a shoulder. She doesn't contest this because she knows she can't. They are the epitome of dysfunctional and she acknowledges it. She doesn't know if she could have it any other way because it's all she knows. And while she knows she should just give up, take it as fate and leave it be, but she just can't. Not yet anyway.

"I know, Zoe. But it is what it is" She answers simply.

"I'm not hating, I'm just saying" She smiles, lightly hip bumping the girl.

Finally she spots him. Talking with his best friend and her friend's boyfriend, "Of course, they'd convene in this part of the school. You know where no one goes" She rolls her eyes and strides towards him.

All her annoyance melts away at the sight of his playful smile. One he hardly ever gives but when he does, it's just too _beautiful._

His glance falls in her direction and he greets her with a nod of his head, his speech stalling for a brief second.

She slips her hand into his wordlessly as she streams into the middle of their conversation. Something about something to do with some sport is what she can make out. She waives a hand to Taichi "Tai" Yagami, who's participating in the other half of the conversation.

He breaks off for a minute. "Hey Mimi" He grins, leaning in to sweep a kiss across her forehead.

Her boyfriend looks the other way, knowing that it's platonic but letting his jealous nature getting the better of him.

Tai continues into the conversation or rather argument, effortlessly, picking up where he left off.

Mimi's bored from the get go, but recently she had decided to try, for his sake, to put up with the things she didn't have the temperament for. Like conversations about various sporting activities, for instance.

"Matt, you've got no argument here dude. It's done" Tai says definitively. "You're wrong and I can get every one of the guys to back me up on this.

Yamato "Matt" Ishida sighs. "Tai, I'm telling you, it's the truth. Look it up man, you'll see" He retorts just as confidently.

Tai shakes his head, "I can't have this talk anymore. We'll bet on it and see" He finishes.

Mimi sighs in relief, glad that at least one of them could end it. She wouldn't admit but she's a little disappointed that he hadn't shoved the conversation aside to spend time with her. Selfish as it seems, she just wishes he would want to keep her all to himself like she wants to with him.

"Morning" She gazes up at him as Tai walks towards another group of friends.

He bobs his head up and down, leaning down for a quick peck on her lips. Once again, she's disappointed.

Still, for the sake of their relationship she plasters a smile on her face and says, "I missed you. I thought you were gonna call me last night" She makes sure to keep the complaining tone out of her voice.

He still isn't looking at her, but just straight ahead, at the many faces in the sea of people. "Band practice ran late" He answers, using the least amount of words possible.

"Oh. Okay then" She says softly.

"Mhm"

"Maybe you could come over after school? We could, study or something" She suggests, raising an eye brow implicatively.

He runs a hand through his hair. "I dunno, I might have things to do" He slips her hand out of his and shoves both into his pockets.

She runs a hand over her face. "Okay. Did I do something wrong here?" She asks genuinely. She really doesn't want to fight with him today.

Now when had been looking forward to seeing him since the night before.

He lifts a shoulder carelessly. "No. Why?" He asks back.

She squeezes her eyes shut and leans her head back. "You're acting cold. I don't know why" She's fighting to keep her voice controlled.

"It's just me, Mimi. I dunno what you're expecting" He says impassively.

"You know what, I'm just going to leave you alone now" She puts her hands up. "Talk to me when you're not such an asshole" She hisses, shoving his shoulder before walking away.

He laughs mirthlessly behind her and she can't help but want to chuck her shoe at him.

-x-

"Weren't they just fighting?" A blonde whispers to a redhead.

The redhead shrugs her shoulders. "Last I heard. But you know them" She says as her and her friend watch their best friend making out with her boyfriend in between periods.

Zoe shakes her head. "Sora, I swear, this can't be healthy" She shakes her blonde mane disapprovingly.

"It's them though. I mean, Z, we known them for how long? If it wasn't like this, I'd be worried" She says honestly.

Zoe frowns, "I dunno S, sooner or later something's gotta give. Ya know?" She says, a sense of foreboding in her voice. "No relationship can last like that." She subtly points for good measure.

"We've tried, haven't we? But if they're happy this way, I mean what can anyone do." Sora responds.

Her frown deepens. "I just worry that when it all comes down to it. And in the end they realize it isn't worth it. How's Mimi going to be after that?" Zoe says, seeing the glittering look of love in her brunette best friend's eyes. The way she gazes up at him, Zoe can't help but feel anxious about it.

Sora understands as much. "I know, Z. But we can't just be like Meems leave Matt because he isn't good for you. She won't listen" Sora sighs. "And besides, Matt's our friend too and it isn't always his fault" She points out.

Zoe rolls her ocean shaded eyes. "But seriously, S, most of the time it is. And you know it" Zoe contradicts. "I mean, he can be a really big jerk" She reaffirms.

Sora knows that but she isn't willing to admit it. Matt is her absolute best friend, she won't say anything bad about him. "It's just Matt. He's got flaws, like all of us" She says defensively.

Zoe drops the subject there as the two minute bells rings above there head. "It looks like I leave you here, Sor" Zoe says playfully.

"Ah but of course. Since English becks" She does a small bow before turning the other direction.

Zoe laughs before walking the opposite way.

Leaving Matt and Mimi with no spectators looking on.

"You wanna just leave?" He murmurs into her ear.

She giggles softly. "I can't. I have a test" She manages to get out. "But come over after?" She juts out her bottom lip and bats her eyes.

He chuckles, kissing her lips. "We'll see" He says, his voice hardly above a whisper.

She narrows her eyes at him teasingly. "What could you possibly have to do that's more important than me?" She asks, a double meaning in her words.

He catches it and kisses her one more time before answering. "I dunno. Get you a present?" He shrugs innocently.

Her face lights up. "You're getting me a present!" She squeals.

"No." He laughs.

Her face falls. "You're an ass" She pouts.

"You love me" He comes back.

"No. _You_ love _me_. I think you're bipolar" She mutters.

He kisses her nose. "I do love you, but you love me too. And I think you're cute" He gives her one of his rare smiles.

The last bell rings marking their official lateness.

"Walk me to class?" She asks quietly, looking up at him with clear brown eyes.

He meets her gaze. "Sure, c'mon" He wraps an arm around her waist and kisses the top of her head.

She lays her head against him, closing her eyes to feel the perfect moment. "I do love you, Yamato" She says into his chest.

_But, I believe in you so much  
I could die for the words that you say  
But, I believe in you so much  
I could die from the words that you say_

-x-

He ends up coming back to her house after school. It didn't take much convincing, he just likes to see her pout.

She's chatting animatedly about something that happened in class today. Some story about her, Zoe and a frog they were dissecting. He's in an out, listening at certain times and just pretending to listen at others.

He's sure she knows exactly when he's paying attention and when he isn't. They've been together since their days in junior prep school. He can definitively say that she knows him better than anyone has ever.

"You're not listening" She stops midway through her story.

He doesn't bother lying. "You, Zoe and the frog. Wild times" He says sarcastically, sitting on her bed.

She looks up at him from her place on the floor, "If you didn't wanna know, you could've just said so." She mumbles, sifting through a box full of movies.

He feels bad. "It's not that. I just, you have the tendency to ramble, Mimi, that's all." He puts it as politely as he can.

She reaches up on her knees and flicks his ear. "It's one of the things you love about me" She says certainly.

He puts an arm behind his head and leans back. "Course it is" He doesn't keep the cynicism out of his voice.

She sticks her tongue out at him but continues her search. "I'm trying to find that old movie you like, but I dunno where it is" She tells him.

"You don't have to do that. I'll watch whatever" He says complacently.

She throws him a weird look. "Since when?" She kinks an eye brow suspiciously.

He doesn't exactly _like _her taste in movies and is usually very open about it. "I'm, well, trying to meet you half way" He says a little sheepishly.

"You're so _cute._" Her smile stretching the width of her face. "But I think I might have thrown it out. Maybe even thrown it _at_ you" She taps her chin thoughtfully.

"Probably the latter." He says dryly.

"Probably" She gives up looking for it and dusts off her knees. "Sorry" She touches his face and wrinkles her nose.

He lightly takes her arm and pulls her on top of him. "It's okay, I'm not a fan of movies anyway." He catches her chin.

She lowers her lips over his. "Really? Well, explain to me, Mr. Ishida, what exactly are you a fan of?" She whispers.

He lifts his head to kiss her lips. "You?" He suggests innocently, kissing her again.

"Oh? Well isn't that convenient" She grins, reaching her fingers through his untamable blonde hair.

His lips connect with hers before he asks. "Why's that?" Between kisses.

"Coz, I think I might just be a fan of yours too" She grins as his lips travel to her chin.

"That's good." He murmurs.

She giggles when he lithely switches their positions, pinning her underneath him. "You're so smooth." She rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He asks playfully.

She nods.

"How about this?" He moves his hand to her ribs and begins to tickle her.

Her laughter begins to immediately become uncontrollable as she squirms underneath him. "Stop…Matt! Please!" She says between giggles and squeals. "Come on!"

"What are you gonna give me if I do?" He asks over her shrieks.

She tries to move his hand away. "Anything you want!" She concedes as his hand pulls away.

Her breathing starts to regulate. "You're a jerk" She complains, shoving his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm just resourceful." He winks. "Now about that whole, anything you want thing." He smirks.

She pushes his face with her palm. "That was under duress, it doesn't count" She argues.

"You're not on trial, it isn't the same." He leans down to kiss her but catches her cheek when she turns her face.

She slinks an arm around his neck. "Sure it is." She lifts her head up to kiss his jaw.

"If you say so." He grins, his fingers lightly trailing along the exposed skin between her shirt and skirt.

She pulls him by his private school tie, bringing him closer to her face. "This is the only reason I like this thing" She mentions, reaching up to catch his lips.

She trails her tongue along his bottom lip, opening his mouth up to hers. Her tongue is hot and rough against his as his hand reaches higher into her shirt.

Her fingers fumble with his tie before she tugs it over his head in frustration, a button popping off his shirt in the process. "Shit, that was a new shirt babe." He mutters.

"You'll get another one" She says flippantly.

Matt ignores that and instead pulls her blouse over her head in one fluid motion, tossing the garment over the side over her bed. He attaches his lips to her neck, his tongue flicking over her skin. "_Don't._ I'm getting tired of your hater-marks" She pants as she feels him not listening to her.

He lightly nips at her skin. "You taste good" He reasons.

She feels a hot shiver down her spine. "Mmm." She begins to fumble with the buttons on his shirt as his kisses trail south to her collar bone.

"Do you still have—

He's cut off by a loud and annoying song blaring from her side table. "Don't even get it" he says.

She doesn't listen to him. "Hey Zoe" She answers.

Matt groans loudly. "Mimi!" He yells in irritation as she sits down on his lap.

He shakes his head in severe annoyance and pushes her off.

She scowls at him, mouthing the words "what the fuck?" before returning to her phone.

"Yeah, no I'm listening Z… Yeah, of course but that's how it is… Is it serious? Oh well I'm sure it'll be okay…Well Ken's just like that…he'll come around. Does Sora know? Well tell her…she's better at this advice thing than me. Okay, all right. Talk to you later, Bye" Mimi hangs up the phone and puts it on silent this time.

She stares across the room at her boyfriend, who had the worst look on his face right now.

"What?" She asks, attitude in her voice.

"Didn't I tell you not to answer it?" He asks icily.

She glowers at him. "Oh so you're gonna tell me when I can and can't talk to my best friend?" She snaps.

"We were about to have sex!" He exclaims, his voice rising.

She rolls her eyes. "But we weren't so what does it matter! Besides, it could've been important" She argues.

But he doesn't buy it. "Mimi, when I ask you not to do something—

"This isn't the Stone Age, you don't own me!" She interrupts him angrily.

"I'm not saying I do we're about to fu—

"So you're mad because you had to wait three minutes for sex!" She shouts incredulously.

"No!" He says through gritted teeth. "I'm mad because you don't give a shit about what I say" He growls, getting up from his seat.

"Don't walk out Matt, don't you dare leave in the middle of this!" She calls as he walks towards the door. "You always do this, Matt!" She yells behind him.

"I always do "this" because it stops me from saying things _you _don't wanna hear." He barks before slamming her door behind him.

-x-

'Sweetie you're burning a hole into my floor." The redhead complains from her bed.

The brunette throws her a weary look. "He makes me so _mad_, Sor. I just don't know how to put up with him anymore!" She huffs.

Sora sighs. "I dunno M, you love him don't you?" She begins like she always does when Mimi shows up at her door.

"Yes" She mutters.

"And he loves you?"

"I guess, yeah. He does love me"

"Then everything else doesn't really matter, huh?" She examines her nail beds as Mimi stops pacing.

Mimi lifts her head up to stare at Sora. "I dunno, Sor." She doesn't answer with her usual "no" when Sora asks that question.

Sora's head snaps up. "What?" She asks confusedly. Normally this conversation always goes around the same way, this time Mimi broke the mold.

She stops to think before sitting on the edge of her friend's bed. "Sora, it's getting to a point where I don't know _what_ matters and what doesn't" She says, her voice laced with despair. "I love him, but I can't help but feel like I only love him because he's all I know" She feels her eyes stinging with tears.

"Are you saying you're done?" Sora asks in disbelief. "Meems, c'mon. This was just a stupid fight, you know things will be okay again." She rationalizes. Sure, Sora always thought that Matt and Mimi were too dysfunctional for their own good but she never in a million years thought either of them would ever contemplate actually breaking up. She didn't understand how either of them would be able to survive with out the other.

She pulls a few fingers through her tangled hair pensively. "Yeah, maybe." She says finally. "For now" She sighs, shaking her head.

"Mimi, you're talking in riddles." Sora reaches out a hand to touch her arm. "What's going through your head?" She asks softly.

Mimi turns to face the redhead. "That, I don't know how long this thing is gonna last." She answered honestly, forcing back tears.

_I guess its luck, but it's the same  
Hard luck, you've been trying to tame  
Maybe its love, but it's like you said,  
"Love is like a role that we play."_

-x-

**A/N: **So I realize two things, one that this isn't even on my possible stories list on my profile and two that I have like three thousand other works in progress. And I am **SORRY!** It's just when inspiration strikes it's damn near impossible to IGNORE! This concept has been one that's been swirling around in my head for a couple of months now (Sad, isn't it? This freakin' pairing consumes my life!) and I finally decided to try writing it. Then re-writing it. And then re-writing it a second time, or is it a third time. Anyway, after MULTIPLE re-writes, this is the finished chapter. I liked it, enough to actually post it. **But you guys should decide :).** I've started Chapter two already, I'm kindof a nerd like that, but don't worry my other stories will be updated too. I hope...Lol jk, I'm trying.

Hope it's up to par and don't worry, this is sort of a **prologue**. My chapters will be the usual length. I just didn't put prologue coz it messes up the chapter count, it's annoying.

_Okay Oh!_  
**Song Credits**-The title for this story comes from a song by the band _**Shiny Toy Guns**_ the song is called _Chemistry of a Car Crash_, it's a good song if you wanna listen to it. Incidentally, the song used for this chapter is called _The Ghost of a Good Thing_ by _**Dashboard Confessional.**_Love the band, the song is awesome, check it out if you have the time.

So ends my somewhat long and sort of pointless Author's Note. **Reviews** and appreciated and encouraged, so give me some love!

-Chris


	2. Happiness Feels a Lot Like Sorrow

-x-

Chapter Two: _Happiness Feels a lot Like Sorrow_

_Happiness damn near destroys you  
__Breaks your faith to pieces on the floor  
__So you tell yourself, that's probably enough for now  
__Happiness has a violent roar_

-x-

His knock came at her window around midnight, late as usual. But she doesn't protest when he lets himself into her room. A teddy bear in one hand and an apology in his pocket. "I'm sorry." He says the second her eyes reach his.

She turns her gaze to the opposing wall, a familiar scowl on her tired face.

He steps closer, kneeling beside her bed. "Hey, come on." He takes her chin and brings her to face him. "I said I was sorry." He repeats, tickling her nose with the stuffed bear's.

She holds back a smile, feeling her resolve cracking already. "What can I do? Huh?" He asks, his brooding blue eyes staring into hers.

She resists the urge to touch his face, holding out just a little bit longer. "I love you." He murmurs into her ear.

And that shatters it, the way he says those words. Making him sound more sincere than anyone she's ever heard, that's always how he gets her.

She leans up and kisses him, momentarily catching him by surprise.

After a second he reaches his palm out and closes it over her cheek, stroking her skin with his thumb. "Stay with me tonight?" She asks softly. "Please?" She adds.

At this time, he wouldn't refuse her a thing. "But your parents?" He asks as just a formality.

She shrugs a shoulder. "My door's always locked." She answers, tangling her fingers in his hair. "Please?" She asks again.

"Lemme close the window." He leans down to kiss her forehead before getting off his knees. She watches him walk across the room, her eyes on him intently.

"Where do you want me to put this?" He gestures to the teddy bear tucked under his arm.

"Next to the other ones, on my shelf." She nods towards the masses congregated above her computer table. All from him.

"Do I really screw up that much?" He scoffs, reaching to set it on top of all the others.

"Yeap. And you're also _that _predictable"

"You should be glad, Ken just shows up with a condom and a dandelion when he apologizes to Zoe"

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Yeah, why don't you try that some time? You'd be climbing right back out of my window."

He shakes his head. "You take me for granted." He says playfully, pulling off his t-shirt and throwing it to the ground.

She shrugs a shoulder. "Yeah maybe" She smiles. "P.S, why'd it take you so long to come around? I mean, it's midnight." She points out.

"Had shit to do babe" He unbuckles his jeans and lets them fall to the floor before kicking them next to his shirt. "Anyway, I was going to come around eight but you were at Sora's." He explains, walking over to "his" side of her bed.

He climbs in next to her in his usual sleeping attire, boxers. "How'd you know?" She asks, immediately laying her head on his chest.

"I called, had to talk to your mom." He groans. "She told me you were sleeping over there and not to bother you."

She reaches up to kiss his cheek. "You came anyway?" She asks, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

He rolls his eyes to the side. "It's not a big deal." He plays off.

She disagrees. "It is. You _love _me." She teases, kissing his cheek a few times in a row.

He can't help but smile. "Okay, all right. Get over it." He sighs.

"I love you too" She nuzzles her cheek against his bare chest, completely forgetting about the conversation she had with Sora just a couple of hours ago. "Never leave me" She blinks up at him.

He kisses her hair. "Never" He whispers, trailing his fingers along her arm.

-x-

Her parents are long gone by the time they wake up. Her father to work her mother to the club to gossip with the girls.

He wakes up first, her flimsy, girly curtains doing nothing to keep the offending sunlight out of his eyes. He shields his vision with his hand before slipping his arm out from under her. She stirs for a minute before curling into her side. He turns over to check the time, her Hello Kitty alarm clock flashes 10:48 a.m.

He runs a hand through his hair, it's too late to go to school now. Not that he minds, there's no place in the world he'd rather be then Odaiba Preparatory for the Elite. The name just screams condescension and oppression. And he was never one for authority, probably why her mother never did like him.

She begins to wake up, her eyes fluttering beneath their lids. She can always feel when he's awake. She stretches her arms over her head, still in mid-sleep. Even in her barely conscious state, she reaches her hand to touch his bicep. "What time is it?" She jolts up suddenly.

He chuckles at her sudden emission. "Too late to go to school" He smirks, turning over to face her.

"Matt…we can _not_ skip today." Mimi knows she doesn't mean a word of it. "My mother will kill me if she gets _another _call from the school" She complains.

He shrugs. "But look at it this way, by the time you get ready it'll be like eleven and then what's the point in even going?" He reasons.

She pretends to think about it. "I guess you're right" She giggles, climbing on top of him. "But for the record, I used to be such a wholesome little girl before I met you." She jokes.

He kisses her cheek. "Yeah? I don't think so." He contradicts. "You were the girl who wore make up and began shortening her skirt in the seventh grade." He says.

She rolls her eyes. "Well you were the boy starting fights and smoking marijuana. Still are" She retorts. "And I'd be lying if it wasn't sexy." She says huskily, lining his jaw with wet kisses. "So sexy." She repeats.

He runs his fingers over the inside of her leg. "Hm. Well, if its that appealing, maybe I'll start fights and smoke weed more often." He teases, letting his fingers slide through her chestnut glazed locks.

"Okay, in moderation." She winks as he flips them over. "Hey!" She squeals making a face up at him.

He pins her wrists above her head playfully. "You're cute, you know that?" He asks genuinely, kissing her mouth.

"Cute?" She wrinkles her nose. "A puppy is cute, "Endless Love" is cute, me? I think I'm a little more than cute" She pouts.

"But sometimes you're just really adorable." He justifies.

"Like a sister, that kind of cute?" She asks ruefully.

He makes a face and shakes his head. "No, definitely not that kind of cute. It would be absolutely disgusting if I felt the way I do about a sister." He emphasizes.

She reaches her hand up to tangle her fingers in his soft blonde hair. "Good. Coz I think once you see what I have on under this…" She pauses to tug at her too short night gown. "You'd never use that word again" She grins wickedly.

His eyes meet hers. "Really?" He raises his eye brows in anticipation.

She nods fervently. "Yeap." She lifts herself up and leans against her elbows before tugging her gown over her head. She balls it up and throws it over her bed post before settling underneath him.

His eyes pan the length of her body slowly before latching his lips onto her neck, slowly trailing his tongue along the her neck, sprawling kisses on every inch of her skin. "I mean it this time, no hickeys." She manages to breathe out. "I'm getting tired of hiding them from my mother."

"Fine" He mutters distractedly, his lips traveling down to her collar bone. His hand slips underneath her back, fiddling with the hook of her bra.

Mimi hooks a finger into the waistband of his boxers as his lips travel lower.

He's finally unclasped her bra when she grabs his hand. "Wait, did you hear that?" She asks, sitting up slightly.

He looks up and towards the door, after a second of silence he replies. "No, it was nothing." He says indifferently, kissing her lips.

She shakes her head and chalks it up to bad hearing until she hears it again. A dull thump and then the murmur of a voice.

She shakes his shoulder. "No, shh, listen." She instructs.

This time, he hears it. "What is that?" Matt asks, balancing his weight on his hands so he's hovering above her.

She lifts up on to her elbows. "I dunno. But do you think we should check it out?" She asks, her voice bordering on fearful.

"_Fuck._" He groans in aggravation, lifting off of her. "No. you stay here, I'm gonna check it out." He answers, getting off her bed.

"No, I'm coming with you." She says defiantly, following him to her closet.

He opens her closet door. "No, you're not." He says sternly, beginning to sift through her possessions.

"Yes I am" She says pointedly. "And what are you doing in there? Are you planning on scaring who ever it is with my red pumps?" She asks sarcastically.

"You're not coming and I'm looking for something." Comes his muffled reply.

She rolls her eyes. "Matt. Stop. And what could you possibly be—

He leans out of the closet with a bat in his hand. "How'd _that_ get in there?" She asks, utterly shocked.

"Tai put it in here last summer, remember when there was that neighborhood—

"Stalker scare, right." She finishes.

He nods curtly. "Stay here, I'll be back." He instructs.

She shakes her head. "Nope. Stop being a macho chauvinist for a second and let me come with you." She reaches to grab her robe.

"Chauvinist, big word for such a tiny girl. Now can you spell it?" He asks, clearly mocking her.

"Your sarcasm is neither appreciated nor required." She glares as she follows him to the door.

He puts a finger to his lips as he slowly opens the door. "Stay behind me, okay?" He whispers sternly, grabbing her hand.

She puts her free hand on his back, following closely behind him as they creep out of the room. The voice getting more and more recognizable with each step they climb down. Finally, Mimi realizes who the voice belongs to. "Oh my God! My mother!" She squeals.

Matt's hand flies out to cover her mouth. "Shit, Mimi. She already fuckin' banned me from the house, she'll probably call the—

"Mimi? Mimi, is that you?" Her mother's voice calls from the living room.

"Go, go!" She pushes him back up the stairs.

"Where?" Matt demands.

"Baby, the closet. Under the bed. The bathroom. Anywhere but here!" She hisses as she hears the footsteps of her mother coming closer.

Matt darts up the stairs as Mrs. Tachikawa calls for her daughter again. "Mimi, is that you?" She asks again.

Mimi makes sure Matt is in her room before answering. "Yeah, it is" She calls, her heart racing out of her chest.

Her mother appears at the bottom of the stairs. "Mimi, why are you home?" She asks disapprovingly.

Mimi runs a nervous hand through her hair. "Uh, well. I wasn't feeling too well this morning." She lies horribly.

Milene "Milly" Tachikawa stares at her daughter skeptically. "You were fine last night. When you went to Sora's house and that derelict called here looking for you." She says her voice cold.

Mimi knows if she wasn't so anxious she'd be rolling her eyes. "Well, I think I have the stomach flu." She says, not bothering to lie properly.

Milly sighs. "Well, whatever the case may be, I suppose it's a good thing you're home." She says.

Mimi's eye brows shoot up. "It is?" She asks warily.

"Yes, because I need to know what to do with your room." She explains.

"What?" Mimi asks confusedly. "What are you talking about?"

Milly gives an exasperated sigh. "Do you listen to a word that I say? I swear it's like I'm raising a deaf." She says in annoyance. "We're re-doing your room, per your request; you needed more closet space, yes?" She asks slowly.

Finally, she's up to speed. "Right, right. Well, okay so what do you need me for?" She asks, still not clear on that part.

Her mother climbs up the stairs. "Let's just go to your room and finish this conversation there. I need to get the workers here by tomorrow." She says briskly, walking past Mimi.

Panic sets in the second her mother comes to the top of the stairs. With her heart beating in her ears and her hands shaking like Jell-O, Mimi races up the steps to try and stop her mother from going into her room. "Wait, let's just talk out here." She says quickly, trying to step in front of her mother and the door.

Her mom gives her a weird look. "No. It will be much more efficient if you could just tell me what you want to keep and what you need to fix." She says as if Mimi's suggestion had been ridiculous. "Now, move. We don't have all day; I have the entire house to cover." She tries to usher Mimi aside.

The brunette feels the dread rising in her chest. "B-but it's a mess, just give me a minute to clean it up then." She's practically pleading.

"I've seen your room at its worse, Mimi" She says seriously. "What's wrong with you today? You're acting so peculiar." She notices, moving her daughter aside.

Oh god, this is it. Matt is going to get caught in her room and she'd never be able to see him again. Maybe if she's honest with her mom, she'd take that into account. "Wait Mom, I need to—

It's too late, she shoves open the door. Mimi closes her eyes and winces, preparing herself for the hell to pay.

"Are you _coming_ or are you just going to stand there?" Milly asks flatly.

Her eyes open suddenly, as she surveys her room. To her astonishment, Matt is nowhere in sight. She lets out a deep breath in relief.

"I'm coming." Mimi announces as she steps in her room, a renewed calm washing over her.

"So you want this painted, right?" Milly asks, gesturing around to the hot pink walls.

Mimi nods her head. "Definitely. I've out grown of my middle school pink craze." She decides. "I want a nice crème for my walls, a deep maroon for my door and some brilliant maroon curtains." She explains.

Her mother looks around, picturing how that would look. "And a nice maroon and beige bedspread? She suggests.

"Sounds good." There is only one thing Mimi and her mother have in common, and that's their sense of style.

She bobs her head up and down. "Good. And your bathroom? Any work in there?" She asks.

Mimi shakes her head. "It will match my room once it's done." She waives off.

"Okay, let's have a look in the closet then."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit! Matt must be hiding in there if he isn't in the room. "No, the closet is fine!" Mimi exclaims.

Milly turns to her. "What are you talking about? You've been complaining about the lack of space for ages!" She reminds her. "You're acting so funny today, you really must be sick."

"No, I was just too lazy to clean it. Now that I have, it's fine, really." Mimi stresses.

Her mother isn't buying it. "Let _me_ have a look." She says strictly.

Mimi puts her face in her hands and hopes to God that Matt has suddenly become a magician because he's going to need one hell of a disappearing act to get out of this one.

Milly fling the door of the crowded closet open and flicks on the light. To Mimi's utmost surprise, Matt isn't in there anywhere. _Its official, my boyfriend is a vampire…_she grins.

"You were right Mimi, this place is really small." She wrinkles her nose to emphasize her dislike. "I mean, it's a wonder you even have _half_ your shoes in here." She observes.

Mimi wipes the bead of sweat that had formed on her brow before answering, "Yeah, I know." She agrees distractedly.

"You definitely need this to be bigger, right?" She asks, turning the light off and closing the door.

"Yeap." She answers.

Milly nods definitively. "Okay. That's that then." She says. "Oh and Mimi, you should really close that window, it's dangerous to have it open like that. All kinds of scum could crawl in." She strides across the room to shut the window.

Mimi realizes how Matt made his great escape. She represses a giggle.

"And what is _this_ doing here? I didn't even know you like baseball." Milly picks the bat up off the floor and examines it.

Mimi laughs. "No, Tai put that in there in case I ever needed to "protect" myself." She clarifies.

Milly raises an eye brow. "Ah, the Yagami boy, it's such a good thing he wants to look out for you. He's a nice boy, comes from a great family. And he's much better than that hoodlum you decide to spend your time with." She says suggestively. "You know, you two swore you'd marry each other when you were—

"Five years old and our wedding rings were ring pops." Mimi interrupts. "I've heard the story too many times." She says dully.

"Fair enough. But you and him would look so good together, much better than you and Matt." She shrugs innocently.

"Mom, stop. Whether you like it or not I _am_ with Matt." Mimi says icily. "So. Get. Over it."

Milly sighs. "Mimi." She starts patiently. "The Ishidas may be a prominent family in this town but their name is besmirched with scandal. Between Kasuke's affair with his secretary and Yamato's constant problem with authority, they're _in_famous. I just don't want that hindering your—

"Mom, I _mean_ it. You can ban him from this house but you can't ban him from my life." She cuts her off sharply. "I love him and if you can't deal with that then you don't have to deal with _me_." She glares at her.

She shakes her head in disappointment. "All right. I give up." She raises her hand up as a sign of surrender. "But just remember that when this ends in misery and you've thrown away _everything_, you won't have anyone to blame but yourself." She says cryptically.

"We've been together this long haven't we?" Mimi shoots back.

Milly turns to leave. "You've been in high school so far, Mimi. Once you get out into the real world, you'll realize it's not so easy." She frowns. "Mark my words. In the end, he's going to leave you and you won't have a shred of credibility left to your name. At that point, I _will_ say I told you so." And with that she left Mimi alone in her room.

Mimi forces back tears as the sting of her mother's words sets in. How could someone who's always supposed to be there for her, say such horrible things? But then again, Milene had never been supportive of a single decision Mimi's made in her life, so why should this one be any different.

Taking a deep breath, she let all thoughts of her mother out of her head. Knowing in her heart that she couldn't be more wrong.

-x-

"I love you M, but your mom is a _bitch_!" Zoe gripes after hearing Mimi recount the events of the morning over the phone.

Mimi sighs. "I know. And the worse part is she doesn't care."

"Now with that said, I hate to say this but she does kind of have a point." Zoe says timidly.

"What?! You can _not_ be serious!" Mimi says, completely appalled.

"Just hear me out, M—ah hold on, getting another call." She pauses for a moment to check her other line. "Mimi, it's Sora, I'm gonna put it through." Zoe says, talking in her usual fast manner.

Mimi's steadily fuming as Zoe joins the calls, how dare her best friend agree with her horrible hag of a mother! "You were saying, Z. I mean, you better have a good explanation for actually taking my mother's side!" Mimi warns menacingly.

"Wait, you agreed with Milene on something?" Sora asked, just as horrified as Mimi had been. "Were you abducted by aliens?" Sora asks cautiously.

"Ugh, Mimi, I just meant that, Matt isn't the most reliable of guys." Zoe starts. "I mean, you guys break up every other weekend and he's kind of an ass, so maybe you should just…think about—

"No." Mimi says sharply. "Zoe, don't even go there, please."

"Yeah, Z. Matt loves Mimi." Sora pipes up.

Mimi runs a tired hand over her face. "You know him, Z. He is how he is and I love him. If you were really my best friend, you'd realize that." Mimi says quietly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Look, I didn't mean to upset you and maybe I'm over reacting." Zoe apologizes. "But, Mimi, you're my best friend; I love you like a sister and I don't want you to ever get hurt. That's all." She goes on to say.

"I appreciate that, Z. But agreeing with my mother?"

Sora laughs. "That's a day I thought I'd never see. When someone can actually consent with Milene Tachikawa. Jeez, Zoe."

Zoe rolls her ocean blue eyes in the privacy of her room. "All right, all right. Can I plead momentary insanity?" She quips.

Mimi lets out a giggle. "Sure. We'll call it a lapse in good judgment." She concurs.

"Is your mom still trying to pair you with Tai?" Sora asks on a different note

"Oh yeah, you know that "nice Yagami boy" who would look so much better with me than Matt." Mimi says, sarcasm dripping from her tongue. "She's such a freakin' witch."

"And I thought your mother always liked Matt." Sora jokes.

"It's Milene. She doesn't like anyone." Mimi points out.

Zoe laughs this time. "That's so true."

"Anyway, I'm gonna try Matt again. His phone was off last time I called." Mimi informs the pair.

Zoe doesn't voice her concerns on the matter, even though she feels as though Matt is avoiding Mimi's calls on purpose. As he's done numerous times before. "Okay" The blonde chirps.

"Sure thing, M." Sora says.

"But girls, let's do a movie/pizza/slumber party night, sometime soon?" Mimi asks. "I am in desperate need of some real girl time." She complains.

"This weekend?" Sora proposes.

"It's a plan." Zoe finalizes.

"Great. We'll invite Kari?" Mimi adds.

"Duh, and possibly Yolie too." Sora chimes in.

"More the merrier" Mimi says passively.

"Here, here." Zoe says heartily.

Mimi smiles. "Okay, see you both tomorrow." She says dismissively.

"You got it, chick." Zoe says.

"Of course." Sora inputs. "Bye Meems, Bye Z." She gets in before hanging up the phone.

"Bye Meems." Zoe mimics Sora before clicking of the phone.

Mimi ends that call before scrolling through her address book. She stops at his name and contemplates calling in.

Ultimately, she decides that a fourth phone call would be _way_ desperate and opts for a text instead.

_Hey…it's me. If your mad, please just say so. Stop ignoring me though; I hate it when you do that!_

_-Mimi._

-x-

"You should just call her." Tai suggests as he watches Matt check another message from his girlfriend.

Matt runs a hand through his hair. "I know, but I dunno what to say. I mean I feel like such a pansy, I actually climbed out of her window because I was afraid of her _mother_." He groans.

Tai laughs. "That's pretty weak. But you know what; Mimi's mother is seriously scary." Tai sympathizes.

Matt catches it. "Still though." He takes a few steps back before throwing it to his friend. "She _really _hates me."

"Wear it like a badge of honor my friend, it's not easy to get special hate from Milene." Tai grins.

Matt considers this. "That is true." He nods. "But she does like you." He says.

"Yeah, I don't have any idea why. I don't think it's "like" really, I think it's more of a lesser of two evils thing." He corrects. "Though, it's probably because her and my mom have been "friends" for a while." Tai shrugs, tossing the football towards the blonde.

"Being friends with that lady, I dunno how your mom isn't institutionalized yet." Matt shakes his head.

"I dunno man, but you have to look at it this way. No matter how bad you think you may have it, that's Mimi's mother, ya know?" Tai says insightfully. "You have to understand that it's rough enough for a girl to go through that, the least her boyfriend can do is be there for her." Tai says soberly.

Matt stares at him, a little impresses. "Wow Tai…that was—

Tai stops him by raising a hand. "I know, I can be deep." He says mystically.

"Okay, that just killed it." Matt laughs. "But I guess you're…right." Matt hates admitting it.

"Wait, what was that?" Tai puts a hand to his ear. "I didn't quite catch the last part, mind repeating it?" He asks theatrically.

"Shut it, Yagami. I won't hesitate to punch you." Matt fishes his cell phone out of his pocket.

"You talk so big for a guy who's afraid of his girlfriend's mom." Tai jests.

Matt ignores him as he holds his phone to his ear. It rings three times before an answer.

"Hello?" Her voice sounds almost confused.

"Hey." Matt greets simply.

"Hi. Where are you?" She asks immediately.

Matt walks towards a bench. "At the park, with Taichi. We're just hanging out." He informs her. "Are you okay?" He asks, slightly hesitant.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She says softly. "But, I'm sorry about the whole thing with my mom. I didn't know she'd come home…" She trails off.

"It isn't your fault." He assures her. "What did she want anyway?" He asks more out of compulsion than interest.

"To ask me what I wanted my new room to look like." She says facetiously, sparing him the latter half of the conversation.

"Ah, because your old one is so last year." He plays along.

"Exactly." Mimi giggles.

Matt subconsciously smiles. "At least you're getting that closet you've been bitching about for the past three months." He says brightly.

"Yeah. I can finally take half my wardrobe out of you room now." She responds.

"Awe, and I was just getting used to having your dresses in there. My closet will be so empty with out them." He says sardonically.

Mimi sighs dramatically. "You are just so incredibly charming, you know that?" She mocks. "I can see why my mother _adores_ you."

"You're so endearing, Mimi."

"Matt! Are you gonna get off the phone anytime soon, you girl!" Tai calls from across the park. "I'm about to leave!" He yells.

Matt pretends not to hear him. "Go hang out with Tai." Mimi prompts.

"You sure? Coz I'd rather talk to you." He chuckles, he knows he's laying it on a bit thick.

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Yeah right, you liar. Call me later, though?" She requests.

"We'll see. You coming to see me play tomorrow night, right?" He asks hopefully.

She thinks this is a bit of a dumb question. "Obviously. It's your first show, why would I miss it? She asks back. "I'm not you, I actually care about the things you care about."

He disregards her words, not wanting to start a fight. "You know I wouldn't be able to play a note with out you there." He says a bit too sweetly for his usual taste.

"Okay, Romeo." She laughs. "You know, you being in a rock band does nothing to help my mother's impression of you." She says lightly.

"What, the one about me being a… what does she call me? A derelict?" He forces back a laugh. "Now why would my being in a band give her that impression?"

"Oh, I dunno."

"Okay, Mimi. Tai's about ready to hit me so—

"Go, go." She urges him. "I'll talk to you later."

Matt gives Tai the finger before saying. "All right, I love you."

"Love you too, Bye."

He hangs up the phone and shoves it back in his pocket before jogging back towards Tai.

"Took you long enough." He scoffs. "What did you girls talk about? How you're looking a little fat in your new jeans and your feelings?" He teases.

Matt shoves him. "Listen, at least my girlfriend can actually stand to have a conversation with me." He shoots back.

Tai laughs. "Yeah, yeah. Don't act all high and mighty, we all know you and Mimi are due in for a break up any time now." He ribs.

Matt wishes he could say that it isn't true but he can't, it would sound silly to even try to argue with that. Truth is, they could all set their watches by Matt and Mimi's break ups and it was a cycle they'd yet to break.

But it couldn't go on like that forever, one way or the other something's gotta give. Hopefully, in the end, Mimi's mother won't be right.

-x-

**A/N**: Voila! Chapter Two up in such a timely manner. And wasn't it long? I had fun writing this chapter, it came together fairly easily. If you guys are getting a sense of foreboding, it's intentional. Haha, but that's all I'm gonna say. I've got big plans for this one, big, big plans.

Hopefully, you all liked it!

**Allusions**: "_Endless Love_" is a movie. The vampire thing, I'd like to think of it as a reference to Twilight, mostly because Mimi grins as she thinks about it. I3Twilight!

**Other Credit: **Chapter title is a line from a song by _**The Fray**_ called _Happiness_. It's actually a very different look at what happiness really is and it made a lot of sense, to me anyway. Listen to it, as I suggest about every song I use. If I can broaden one person's musical vocabulary, it'll all be worth it. Jk.

Okay, Drop a review _Everyone _please! If you read the story then I'd love to hear your thoughts! Lol.

Ciao.

**-Chris**


	3. The Words of My Mother

-x-

Chapter Three: _The Words Of My Mother_

-x-

The all age's night club is lit up with excitement. The festivities for the night to come being put in order by proprietors and employees.

"They're gonna be so happy to see us." A blonde grins as she cuts off the ignition to her new car.

The brunette shares in her enthusiasm. "I know. I haven't seen Matt since the disaster with my mother so I'm sure he's gonna be excited." She agrees. "And I mean, this way I'll have a little time to make it up to him." She winks.

"Kinky, M." Zoe nods approvingly. "But how unprofessional of Matt." She jokes.

"Puh-lease. We haven't had sex in so long; he wouldn't care if we did it in a closet." Mimi shakes her head. "Lately, we've been getting interrupted." She frowns.

Zoe loops her arm through the brunette's. "If he does well tonight, you'll know what to give him as a reward." She winks as they come to the back entrance. "I know that's what I'm giving Ken." She laughs.

"Cheap date." Mimi opens the heavy door and holds it open for her friend. "But that's exactly what he'll be…—

The sentence dies on her lips as she witnesses a scene from a movie unfolding before her. There right in front of her, is her boyfriend and another girl. She looks young, a year or two younger than Mimi herself, with dark brown hair and light lucent skin. She's smiling up at her blonde boyfriend flirtatiously as he grins down at her.

"Is that…oh God, get out." Zoe breathes out, quicker to react than the frozen brunette. "Oh hell fuckin no." She shakes her head tightly before lightly pushing past her best friend.

Mimi pulls her back for a second. "Wait, Zoe. Who is that?" Mimi asks, bewildered.

Zoe's lips are pursed into a tight line in anger. "Jenyra, I think they call her Jenny. She's Ryo's younger sister." She spits, before dropping Mimi's hand and walking towards the pair.

Ken sees his girlfriend marching in, in an angry haze and mumbles something along the lines of "I told him so." To a band mate.

As Zoe dramatically approaches, their heads snap up. Matt immediately takes three steps back, tripping into the stage as he does. The girl backs away, sheepishly folding her hands in front of herself. "Hi Zoe." She greets, nervously twisting her thumbs.

"Oh, I'll deal with you in a second." She glares at the girl, turning her anger on to Matt momentarily.

Matt shakes his head. "This isn't your business, Barbie. Why don't you go occupy Ken's time." He scoffs.

Zoe narrows her cool blue eyes up at him menacingly. "Don't you tell me what to do, Ishida." She shoves a finger into his chest. "That, right there. That's my best friend, you better have a great explanation for this one."

Matt ignores the pixie like blonde and shoves past her. "I am so not done with you!" She screams behind him, making to follow him.

But Ken decides its time to step in. "Stop, come on." He takes her arm. "This isn't your fight." He reminds her, his navy blue eyes staring into hers.

"But Ken, he was—

"Zoe, this isn't your business, come on." He puts his hand in the small of her back, nodding towards the door leading to the front stage. "We'll talk." He kisses her cheek.

Her anger diminishes slightly. "Fine, but I still need to talk to her." She gives the timid brunette in the corner of the room a pointed glance.

"No you don't. Come on, you're spending all this energy on these people, when you could be spending it on me." He grins into her ear.

She breaks into a small smile. "Horny, much?" She remarks as they leave.

Matt strides over to Mimi. Her arms are crossed over her chest and her eyes are squeezed shut, he knows she's trying not to cry. He rushes over to her, wanting nothing more than to explain himself and to convince her he's sorry. When her glance meets his, she shakes her head in disappointment, before turning her back to walk out.

"Wait, please." He begs behind her.

But she doesn't listen or care, she heads back out of the way she came. "Mimi, I'm sorry!" He calls behind her, speeding up to a slow jog to catch up to her.

She quickens her pace, before she realizes she came here with Zoe. By which time, her blonde boyfriend catches her arm. "Please, let me explain." He pleads.

She keeps her back turned to him. "Listen, you know it doesn't mean anything. That's Ryo's younger sister." He says desperately. "Come on, Mimi. She was a fan…I couldn't just be rude to her and that's Ryo's sister." He repeats.

Mimi refuses to listen to him. "I've heard this song before, Yamato. When are you gonna learn a new one?" She asks, shaking off his grip.

"You're being real dramatic about this, Mimi." He says, trying hard not to get irritated with her.

"Of course, I'm the one being dramatic. It's always me, isn't it?" She seethes, whipping around to glare at him.

He sighs. "Mimi, come on." He says impatiently. "Right now, you're making a big deal out of nothing." He notes.

She shakes her head tightly. "No, I'm not." She contradicts. "You just don't care, Yamato." She laughs dryly at her own naiveté. He would never change.

"I don't care? Mimi, I wasn't doing anything!" He's at the end of his patience. "I know what this is really about." He nods in understanding.

"Enlighten me, then. What is it really about?" She says angrily.

"You just can't get over last summer, can you?" He questions confidently. "I've been trying so hard lately, I really have. But you're looking for every excuse to—

"How dare you!" She jabs a hard finger into his chest. "You can not be turning this around on me! Matt, if I had walked in two minutes later I'm sure you would've been making out with her!" She accuses hysterically.

"I know you can't be stupid enough to believe that." He scoffs.

She raises an eye brow. "Yeah, I do believe that." She says coldly. "Because I know you, Yamato."

"You just don't want this to work out. You'll look any reason to get out of—

Her hand flies over his lips. "Stop." She hisses. "Stop trying to tell me what I want or how I feel. Stop trying to make this my fault and stop blaming me!" She screams. "And for once in your god damn life, take responsibility for your mistakes!" Her hand drops off his mouth as her chest heaves up and down in rage.

Matt shakes his head, a mirthless laugh tumbling off his lips. "All right, that's it." He raises his hands up. "I give up, I'm done." He shrugs.

Her eyes widen. "You're done!" She demands in disbelief.

He nods. "Yeah, Mimi. I don't need to deal with this." He juts his chin towards the building. "I've got a show to do, I'm not gonna let your drama get in the way of that."

Her jaw drops. "Seriously?" She asks, appalled.

When he doesn't say anything, her anger boils over. "I hate you for making me say this, but my mother was right." She shoves him before walking in the other direction.

He catches her wrist, pulling her back. "You wanted it this way." He growls in her face. "Not me. Remember that." He drops her wrist, pushing her away from him.

She watches as he turns around and walks in the other direction with out so much as a second glance.

-x-

"Thank you, Tai, for picking me up." She says as he parks in front of her house.

He shakes his head. "Sure, no problem." He insists.

She sighs. "Matt's just so hard to deal with and sometimes it's like he just doesn't care about me." She complains. "I mean, I try so hard and it's like—

"Meems, you gotta tell me what happened, coz right now I'm lost." He interrupts her.

She nods. "Yeah, alright. But you're gonna think I'm silly for getting mad over something so small." She warns him.

Tai shrugs. "Maybe, but that's never stopped you before." He grins.

She pushes his shoulder lightly. "He was flirting with some other girl." She divulges. "Right there, in front of his band mates and it was like he had no regard for me at all." She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes, she'd felt this way for much too long.

His jaw stiffened, "First of all, you have every right to be upset." He says firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Who was it?" He asks.

"That girl, Jenny, Ryo's sister…" She trails off, feeling slightly ashamed that he'd chosen not just any girl, but an underclassman at that, to use to humiliate her. "And worst of all, when I talked to him about it…he acted like I was just being dramatic."

He tucks a hand underneath her chin and brings up her gaze. "You weren't. Okay? And listen to me—

He's cut off by her front door opening, the person coming out with what looks like pepper spray clutched in her hand. "Who's there?" The unmistakable voice of Mimi's mother questions suspiciously, walking two steps off the porch. "Mimi?" She asks, peering into the car.

Mimi groans loudly. "Could my day get any worse?" She mumbles. "Yes mother, it's me!" She calls, ducking her head.

She hopes Milene will just take her word for it and go back inside. But she knows that can't be the case, not after her mother has spotted Taichi Yagami sitting in the driver's side next to her. A huge grin breaks out on to her Botox injected face at the sight of her best friend's son and her daughter in the same car. And looking so cozy at that.

"Taichi!" Milly greets, her voice higher than usual. "I haven't seen you around here in so long." She walks over to his side of the car.

"Yeap, been busy Mrs. T." He explains, an awkward smile on his face.

She waives a hand back and forth. "So much so that you couldn't even drop by?" She asks, an evil glint in her eye. "I've missed you, you know." She winks.

Mimi shakes her head in embarrassment and pure mortification. Her mother was so obvious, it was ridiculous. She wishes she could snap her fingers and disappear from the scene all together, because watching her mother make an ass out of herself is something Mimi just doesn't want to see. "Mom, we were talking." She interrupts whatever Milene was saying in hopes that she'll take a hint and leave.

She claps her hands together in utter delight. "Lovely! So you can come inside and do it!" She suggests in a way that Mimi knows she won't take "no" for an answer.

Yes, lovely indeed.

Tai reaches behind his head and scratches his neck. "Well, I was thinking I'd go to—

She gives Tai an icy glance, cold enough to cut him off. "Nonsense, Taichi. You and Mimi can continue whatever discussion the two of you were having inside." She persists, her tone sinisterly sweet. "In fact, it's much more appropriate. Sitting in the driveway is hardly a place to have a conversation." She states.

Mimi buries her face in her hands, her mother was the most embarrassing human being on the face of the earth. "Sure, Mrs.T We'll come inside." Tai says on her behalf.

Mimi looks up at him, mouthing a brief "Sorry." Before stepping out of his car.

"There, now that's more like it." Milene says approvingly. "It's great too, because Rayna was just putting tea out." She smiles toothily. "And now you two are just in time."

Mimi shakes her head, silently begging for death in the form of something short and painless. "She's crazy." Mimi whispers to Tai.

He chuckles lightly. "Nah, she just wants to see us married." He says, his tone equally as hushed but all the more playful.

And while this may have been under the most excruciatingly humiliating circumstances, at least it took her mind off Matt. At least, for a little while.

-x-

The two of them sat in her living room, talking as quietly as they could to avoid being overheard by her mother who's lingering suspiciously close to the room. Coming in and out with claims of forgotten one thing and misplaced another. Each time, a large smile would cross her face at the sight of the two of them together. Three times, she even asked to take a picture of the two of them together. Each time, they refused.

"Doesn't she get I'm with Matt and me and you grew up together?" Mimi demands, while her mother disappears into the kitchen.

Tai shrugs a cool shoulder. "She just doesn't like Matt, is all. I'm telling you, Mimi, she just thinks I'm the better alternative." He assures her.

"Okay, fine and good. But what about me, Tai?" She questions. "I mean, isn't this my life to begin with? Between picking out everything from my color schemes to my room and my breakfast in the morning, don't you think she has enough control over what I do?" She says irately. "Telling me who I should and shouldn't be in love with is where I draw the damn line!" She huffs, her anger at her mother building in steady amounts.

It was one thing to casually ask them to come inside but blatantly setting the two of them up in the most awkward of ways? That was going too far.

"I know it's gotta be tough, Milene is hard to deal with." He acknowledges, he's known her and her mother since he was old enough to walk. "But you have to, deal, you know?" He says as sympathetically as possible. "She isn't perfect, but I think deep down, she has your best interests at heart." He provides.

To which Mimi counters with, "What heart?" She scoffs.

Tai chuckles again, ruffling her hair. "Careful princess, your claws are coming out." He jokes.

"Yeah, well. She just gets me so mad I just wanna stran—

Her mother's entrance causes the sentence to die on her lips. "So, how are things?" She asks. Mimi cringes as she sits in front of them.

"Will you just leave us al—

"Things are fine, Mrs. T." Tai interjects, flashing Mimi a look that says "Play nice."

She crosses her arms over her chest and leans back into the sofa, a childish pout adorning her face. "That's good, and where exactly are the two of you coming from?" She asks, interest peeking in her voice.

Tai takes the liberty to answer this one too. "We were supposed to go to Matt's concert but left because…" He trails off, glancing at Mimi, unsure if he should disclose the details of their early departure to her mother.

"Because the show was cancelled." She says calmly. She knows it's a lie, but there's no way in hell she'd tell her mother the truth. That she left because Matt showed obvious disregard for her feelings. That would just give her mother more ammunition.

Her words from the day before ringing in her ears… "He will leave you and you won't have a shred of credibility left to your name…" Was her mother right about this one?

"Oh, well what a shame." She says emotionlessly, examining her finger nails.

Mimi snorts. "Don't sound too broken up about it." She responds sarcastically.

Milly looks up at her daughter. "First of all, what was that disgusting noise that just came out of your mouth?" She looks utterly revolted. "And secondly, it is a shame. I'm sure this was important to Yamato." Her eyes become stony and cold as she bores them into Mimi's.

Mimi bites her tongue, she doesn't want to get into a fight with her mother right now. Not in front of Tai making him more uncomfortable than he already is. It's her fault he's here anyway, so she should try her best to make it easier on him.

"Uh he practiced a while for it." Tai's forced once again to play mediator between mother and daughter.

She nods swiftly. "But what about you Taichi? How's soccer, you still play don't you?" She asks with so much enthusiasm in her voice that it sounds almost fake.

Tai nods his head. "As much as I eat, sleep and breathe." He answers.

"No wonder you don't have time for a girlfriend." She laughs her fake laugh that always makes Mimi want to gag.

Tai smiles politely. "Uh, yeah." He runs a hand through is hair.

"It's good that you're focused on something that'll get you ahead in life." She says appreciatively. "The fact that you have ambitions and goals is a great thing, Taichi." Mimi doesn't fail to notice her mother's subtle digs at her boyfriend. So subtle, that Tai probably just thought Milene was complimenting him, when really she was trying to get her point across to Mimi.

Tai looks from Milly to her daughter before nodding once more, not sure of what else to do. "Right…" He trails off.

"Are we done here, yet?" Mimi scowls.

Milly raises an eye brow. "Mimi, what is the problem? Do you have a constant need for attention or something?" She asks in annoyance. "I'm getting tired of your dramatics." She says warningly.

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Sorry mother." Her apology comes through gritted teeth.

But her mother just turns her attention back to Tai. "How's your sister, I haven't seen Hikari since the summer." She says genuinely.

"Kari's good, she took up tennis this year so her and Sora are at the club a lot." He explains.

Milly makes a face when the redhead's name is mentioned but quickly re-plasters the smile back on her face. "That's good, she's always been such a bright girl." She says with a grin.

Tai nods. "Yeah, she's really good at it and so smart." His little sister is probably his favorite person in the world. "A whole lot smarter than I ever was." He laughs.

Milene laughs too. "Oh come on Tai! I'm sure you're smart!" She contradicts.

Tai shrugs. "I get by." He answers modestly.

"Dude, you'd do so much better if you actually put your head into it and didn't party so much." Mimi elbows him lightly, hoping it'll get her to shut up.

Instead Milene just smiles. "Well, it's good that you're balanced, Tai." In her mother's eyes, Tai could do no wrong. "You have to have fun too and as long as you do your best in school, it's all right." She concludes.

Tai runs a hand through his hair. "Thanks, Mrs. T" He says, feeling his face burn.

Mimi couldn't help but gawk at her mother, she'd never been so nice to anyone before. She's kissing Tai's ass like he's god himself or something and it's almost too much for Mimi to stomach.

-x-

"She actually left?" A redhead yells over the roar of the crowd.

The blonde nods in her direction. "Yeah, you should've seen it S!" She answers. "I felt so bad for Mimi!"

Sora pulls the blonde closer to her so they don't have to yell quite as loud. "You never said what happened." She mentions as Matt's band continues their fifteen minute recess.

Zoe nods her head towards the back exit. "We won't be able to hear a thing in here." She explains as she leads Sora out.

They weave in and out of the packed club as they make their way to the closest exit. Sora couldn't help but be concerned about Mimi leaving so suddenly. Especially since this was all the brunette could talk about for the past week. Abandoning Matt like this, it just wasn't her. She loved him senseless, on his most important night, she should be here. Regardless of everything and anything, she should've been here to support him. End of story.

Zoe runs a hand through her hair as the cool night air braces her and the redhead. "They got in a fight, from as far as I can tell." She explains quickly, wanting to go back inside as soon as possible. She's sure Ken would know if she left when they came back for their last song, his eyes had been on her the entire night.

"What now?" Sora's sure whatever it is that happened, shouldn't be important enough for Mimi to miss the show. His first show.

Zoe shakes her head. "He's an ass, Sor. I dunno what else to say." She says, craning her neck around the redhead to see inside the building.

"C'mon, Barbie. I don't get it." She urges.

Zoe sighs. "He was flirting with some girl. Jenny, Ryo's sister—

"That girl? She's a baby!" Sora scoffs. "Mimi can't have gotten jealous over her." She says in disbelief.

The blonde shrugs a limp shoulder. "I don't know much, S. I didn't get the chance to talk to her yet." She says, slightly impatient. "I just know there was a fight and Matt came back alone." She answers.

"But enough to miss the show? Come on…" Sora clicks her tongue in disappointment.

"Hey, we don't know what happened." Zoe says sharply. "If you're gonna blame someone, don't you think Matt's the more probable candidate." She flips her hair over her shoulder.

Sora's eyes widen. "Hold on, Z." She puts up a hand. "Don't get mad at me, I just think Mimi made a rash decision, is all." She defends.

Zoe immediately feels bad, she knows her anger towards Sora is completely unfounded. "Sorry, S. She's my best friend and she was real hurt today." Zoe sighs. "I just feel for her is all and honestly? I'm more mad at myself because I can't be there for her." She justifies.

Sora puts a hand on her shoulder. "She's my best friend too, so after the concert we'll go check on her, kay?" She suggests.

Zoe nods once. "Good idea, Elmo" She winks playfully.

Sora smiles. "So what do you say we get back in there." She gestures back toward the door. "I'm sure your boytoy is giving himself a hernia looking for you." She slips her arm through Zoe's.

Zoe smiles back. "Sadly enough, you're probably right. The boy's obsessed." She laughs.

-x-

After many dirty looks from her daughter and a request from Tai she'd dismissed the kids upstairs. Keeping them together was her mission, so even when Tai mentioned it was getting late, she assured him she'd ring his mother and let her know he was over here. That way she wouldn't worry. Of course, there was no refusing Milene Tachikawa so Tai obliged.

She picked up the phone and held it between her shoulder and ear, letting the sound of the bell ring through her ears. She answers after three, her voice was a bit breathless. "Hello?"

"It's me." Milene says swiftly to her best friend Kimiko "Kim" Yagami.

Kim knows by her voice. "Milly, what's going on?" She asks.

"Well first things first. Tai's here." She breathes into the phone, feeling more elated by the second. "And him and Mimi are looking really cozy." She grins.

"Really?" Kimiko asks in slight disbelief. "They are friends, you know." She points out.

Milene shakes her head. "Nope, it's different trust me." She says firmly and there's no arguing with that lady. "But you know what this means?" She continues.

"Nope. What?"

She takes a patient breath. "Kimi, it means that we can confirm Mimi and Tai on the list." She explains. "As a couple." She specifies.

"You're sure?" Kim's feelings about her son and her best friend's daughter were the same as Milene's. She'd love nothing more than for the two of them to be together and one day wed.

Milene nods. "Of course. From what I can tell, Mimi and that derelict are fighting and Tai was here comforting her." She says giddily, she can't remember being so happy about anything. "It's all going to work out." She assures her friend.

"But you really think she'd go to the ball with Tai instead of Matt? I mean isn't that her boyfriend." She says blandly. "Think about it Mill."

"Trust me, Kim. There's no one better for Mimi than Tai." She's sure of that much. "And do you really think that I'd let my daughter be presented to society on the arm Yamato Ishida?" She asks, entirely appalled by the idea.

Kim can attest for as much. "No, you're right. Tai's obviously the better choice, I was just waiting for you daughter to see it." She jokes. "I hope it works out." She sighs.

"It will, I'll make sure of that much." Milene says determinedly. "I can't have this anymore, it's gone on for too long." She's finally putting her foot down.

"I completely agree with you, Mill. You're doing the right thing." Kim says wholeheartedly. "I mean she's just a girl, she doesn't know what's good for her." She says blandly.

"Exactly, see Kim. I wish I could get her to see that." Milene gripes. "I mean I expected this thing with Yamato to fizzle out after a year. I just don't see the appeal." She huffs.

Kim laughs. "He's a _very_ good looking boy, Mill." She says seriously. "You're telling me you don't understand the attraction?"

"He is good looking, fine. But a three year relationship with a boy who's good to look at?" She questions. "It isn't smart." She complains.

"Agreed. It's not smart but what teenager in the world is smart?" She says. "But that's what they have us for and believe me they're damn lucky." She chuckles.

"Here, here." Milene agrees. "But I'm starting to see the end, Kim. I really am, it's a matter of time before Mimi wises up."

"And trades up?" Kimiko suggests. "It's a shame the family has such a bad name, since they really are very wealthy." She says carefully.

Milene picks at her nail beds. "I suppose. But maybe if Kasuke hadn't mixed business with pleasure, it wouldn't have been this way." She says unsympathetically.

"Or been discreet about it." Kim amends. "I just felt horrible for Natsuko, she didn't deserve that."

Milene gives a short, sarcastic laugh. "Yeah, like Nancy wasn't "serving" her tennis coach." She mentions. "But it isn't really even about his parents." Milene says quickly.

"Yeah, from what I hear, Yamato has quite a few bad habits." Kim drops.

"To put it mildly. But it's even worse than that, I mean look at how he treats my daughter!" She tries hard to keep her voice low, she doesn't want Mimi overhearing.

"Yeah, didn't you tell me Mimi came home crying last summer coz—

"He cheated on her?" Milene supplies. "Yeah, she was in her room for three days because of the gory details." She rubs her temple with a finger, she hated thinking of that time because it reminded her how horrible Mimi had felt.

Kim shakes her head. "And she took him back, right?" She says, not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I don't know, Mill. It doesn't seem over to me." She says with a shrug.

Milene wasn't will to accept that. "Whether it's over or not the important thing is Mimi is going to make her debut at the Odaiba Annual Debutante Ball with Tai." She says decisively. "Her name has been on the list since she was nine so there's no way she'll be able to back out and it was decided, months, well years ago really, that she'll be escorted by Tai." There isn't a hint of hesitation in her voice.

So Kim can't help but take her word for it. "You're right, Mill. And how cute will the two of them look?" She gushes, she always thought that Mimi and her son looked great together. They balanced each other out.

"Absolutely adorable." She says, her voice gleeful. "It's going to be a night to remember."

-x-

"Okay, okay. So what's this one from." She braces herself for his off key and out of tune rendition. "We are young! Heart ache to heart ache we stand—

"OH! Oh! It's "Love is a Battlefield" by Pat Benetar!" She gets out before collapsing into a fit of giggles. "Oh god, that was the worst version of the song I've ever heard!"

He laughs along with her, happy he could distract her from her crappy day and her nosy mother. "Never leaves this room, though. We clear?" He stipulates.

She makes a show of locking her lips. "Your secret's safe." She winks.

He opens his mouth to say something else but closes it at the audible vibration of her cell phone. Her glance falls on it at the same time as his, sitting in the middle of her bed.

She reaches over and picks it up, looking over what she'd received. It said three new messages.

The first was from Sora.

_You okay? I'm starting to get worried_.

The second was also from Sora.

_Got the gist from Zoe, sry bout fight. Coming over later to hang._

The last one's from none other than Yamato Ishida himself and it was received not about an hour ago.

_You rly didnt stay. That's fcked up._

She snorts at his message, expecting an apology instead of a complaint.

"Matt?" Tai asks.

"Among others." She attempts to grin at him. "Sora and Zoe are worried." She explains.

He nods. "That's standard, right?" He says nonchalantly.

Mimi shrugs a shoulder. "I suppose." She says flippantly. "They're coming over though." She heaves a dramatic sigh.

"Isn't that a good thing?" He asks confusedly, silently thanking God they were because it meant her mother might actually let him leave. Not that he minded Mimi's company, but he wanted to get home soon.

"Yeah. It's nice they care." She says half heartedly, she would love to see her friends they're just not who she's waiting to see.

_Such an innocent girl_

As if reading her mind, Tai says. "But you wish it was Matt?"

Mimi stares up at him in surprise. "Yeah, yeah I do." She blinks.

He chuckles. "You should tell him that, then." He advises.

Easier said than done. "Maybe." She says, even though she isn't really considering it.

_Living life in a cold, cold world_

He accepts it. "Besides, Matt's a douche bag but he really loves you." He comforts.

She gives him a skeptical look. "Pfft. Says who?" She says, rolling her eyes in clear disagreement.

Tai chuckles softly. "It's obvious. I've known the guy since we were four." He assures her. "He's just—

"An asshole with a quick temper and a lot of crappy habits?" She interrupts, still rather angry with his display that afternoon.

"Yes, that's true." Tai says carefully. "But you've seen his heart, Mimi. You know he's a good guy." He argues.

_Give her mercy, give her glory_

Mimi shakes her head. "Yeah, well I'm not so sure anymore." Her grief manifests itself as blatant anger. She wanted to be there for him so badly tonight, but he had to go and ruin it. "He doesn't give a _shit_ about anyone but himself." She stares at her feet.

Tai swivels around in her computer chair, trying to come up with the best way to calm her down. "He's selfish, I know. But Mimi, come on…" he can't come up with a better argument than that. He's tired of defending Matt when he believes Mimi is right in this one.

A lot of times, he thinks the brunette can be a _tad_ dramatic. But that's how girls are, this time though? This time he knows Matt's screwed up and not just by flirting with the girl. He doesn't think the flirting is that big of a crime. But the way he spoke to Mimi wasn't right.

He looks up at her. "I'm sorry Matt was a dick to you, Mimi." He says solemnly. "He shouldn't have said those things." He acknowledges.

_A happy ending, to this story_

She nods. "Thank you." She says sincerely, she gets off her bed. "And thanks for being here tonight." She presses a kiss against his cheek.

He gives her a small smile. "Nah, it's no problem." He dismisses.

She shakes her head. "No, you seriously, Tai. I don't think I would've been able to handle my mother alone." She gives a short laugh.

He laughs too. "She's definitely…" He trails off, looking for the best word to describe Milene Tachikawa. "Well, I've never met anyone like her." He decides.

"Understatement." Mimi comments.

-x-

He looks on from her balcony, through her closed window. Roses for her, hanging limply at his side and a frown on his eminently attractive face.

He'd expected her to be upset, maybe even crying. He hadn't hoped she would be, he never liked to see her cry but it was what she did. When this sort of thing happened, she'd bitch and yell but then she'd cry, when no one was looking. She'd swear never to speak to him again, that they were over and this time she meant it, yet she'd take him back every time.

But now?

Well she wasn't alone, for one thing. She's with his best friend. If that isn't a sharp enough blow to his masculinity, she actually looks happy. Happier than he'd seen her in a _very_ long time.

She's laughing, really hard, at something he's just said. He's gesturing animatedly with his hands, recounting a story or an anecdote of the past, he's sure. She's buying right in to it, laughing to the point of crying. And he's not sure what to make of it.

Because if there's one thing Matt knows, it's that _he_ hasn't made her laugh like that in a while.

And there's something wrong with that.

He remembers the words he'd said to her earlier, telling her that she was just hindering his performance that she was free to leave. And he can't even believe he did. The text message he'd sent her during the show wasn't all that much better either. No wonder she didn't want to talk to him.

He runs a hand over his face, shaking his head. He'd really screwed up this time and he knows it's going to take a lot to fix it. But he's willing to do it.

Because in all truthfulness, he'd go to hell and back for her. He'd do anything for her, anything she asked. She was as necessary for as breathing. And just as familiar.

He doesn't go in through the window, even though he's sure it's unlocked. Instead, he leaves the roses on her balcony and silently vows to be a better man.

At least, for her sake.

He knows, that if he doesn't change his ways now, he'll surely lose her. And that's something he _won't _stand for.

_How do you like it?  
__And how does it feel, when the rain keeps falling  
__Falling on you_

-x-

**A/N**: Well, isn't this the week of updates ;]. See! I'm not so bad! But **sorry** for the wait.

Milene Tachikawa is one manipulative mother, wouldn't you say? She's just so…I don't have words. But if it's a small comfort, she's doing this all in Mimi's best interests (in her crazy mind, anyway). Okay, Tai's mom, one thing I wanna clear up is this: She isn't like Mimi's mom (all controlling and psycho) she just likes Mimi and thinks her and Tai make a good match.

All right here's everything that_ isn't_ mine:

**Songs**- The title comes from a song called _Fighting For Nothing_ by **Meg and Dia** off their new album _Here, Here & Here_. Lyrics come from a song called _Coming Clean_ by **Tamara Bedricky**.

A very pointless author's note. I agree. But here's where it gets good: Don't forget to **review**!

Love—  
Chris.

**P.S!** After what seems like an eternity _Thirty One Days_ had been **UPDATED**! Yay, go read!


	4. Our Love is Like a Guillotine

-x-

Chapter 4: _Our Love Is Like A Guillotine_

_Polystyrene, I wanna daydream, I need an enemy to get me through  
__Prodigal sunscreen, our love's a guillotine, something borrowed, something blue  
__Another ship sunk, family tree trunk, deep scar driving, I look for you  
__We're hoping, we're choking. Something borrowed, something blue_

-x-

**Mimi,**

**I would think you're more than tired of hearing this but, I'm sorry. For everything. For flirting with that girl (I can't even remember her name now), for calling you dramatic (you didn't deserve it…**_**that**_** time) and for walking away from you (you're right, I do it too much.). I'm sorry I sent you that dumb text, I was angry with myself, not you. And I'm sorry you might've cried, I hate doing that to you, you know. **

**If its any consolation, I think I played like shit. Remember when I said I can't get a note right with out you? You thought I was being sarcastic, but I wasn't. Ask anyone who showed up. I'm pretty sure I sucked. I know that doesn't make you happy (since you do care about what makes me happy) but I just wanted you to know that I do need you. And not just for performing but in general. **

**I don't like fighting with you and I don't like hurting you. I say things I don't mean and I know I do a lot of things you don't like. And I'm sorry for that too. I just hope you know just how much you mean to me. And it's a lot. You're the most important part of my life you're pretty much my best friend. The person I let in, you know, get to know me and all that poetic bull shit. And I'm sorry if I don't act like it most of the time. You're amazing for putting up with me, I haven't told you that, but you are. **

**I think I sound better on paper than I do in person, I can never actually say the right things at the right time.**

**I'm so sorry. Forgive me?**

**I know it's repetitive and I know you're tired but I'm going to try harder now, to be the guy you deserve and stuff. Because I haven't been and you've been good to me. Good for me. So I hope this begins to make up for a really bad argument and a real shitty night. **

**I love you...**

**-Matt.**

Milene Tachikawa read the contents of the letter that had been taped to her front door. Finally, she understands the nitty gritty details of Yamato's latest transgression and by the looks of it, it's big. Enough for her daughter to maintain her anger, anyway. Because when it came to matters of him and her heart, Mimi usually gave in. Past her better judgment and understanding, her daughter made rash decisions based solely on her benefit in the moment.

She laughed at his pathetic attempt at an apology, all the while knowing if she handed this to Mimi, she'd buy right into it. The boy had some kind of spell over her and Milene knew she would have to work proactively if she wanted to break it.

Her first order of business? The burning of this letter.

After all, what Mimi didn't know couldn't hurt her.

-x-

"Why do you put up with him, M?" She asks as they lounge on her bed.

The sun rains in through her drawn curtains, "Put up with who, Z?" Mimi asks, her eyes trained on the magazine in her lap.

"Matt obviously." She clarifies. "Mimi, he puts you through so much, why do you deal with him?" She begs for the answer to the question that's been plaguing her for years.

"He's hot." She replies lazily, turning the page.

The blonde rolls her eyes. "So is David Beckham but you don't see me taking up soccer and moving to England!" She says in frustration.

"Mmm, David Beckham is one sexy DILF." Mimi responds, deliberately ignoring her best friend's question.

Zoe rips the magazine from her friend's grasp, throwing it over her shoulder. "Z! What the hell!" Mimi exclaims at her sudden movement.

Zoe merely rolls her eyes once more. "Answer my question, Mimi." She says firmly. "I love you, you know that. And if you give me one good reason as to why you deal with his constant _shit_, then you know what? I'll leave it alone forever." She promises.

Mimi gives her a hard stare. "I don't need to explain myself to anyone. Not to you or my mother." She says, her voice low and angry.

The blonde shakes her head. "I wish you'd tell me." She says honestly. "Maybe then I could stop worrying so—

"I love him, Zoe." She interrupts. "He isn't perfect and frankly he's an ass, but I'm _in _love him." She's tired of justifying her relationship to everyone in her life.

"But you could have it _so_ much better, Mimi." She pleads. "There are guys who would kiss the ground you walk on if you only gave them half a chance." She has nothing personal against Matt, she doesn't dislike him at all, really. But her friend's best interests have to come first, they just do.

Mimi lets out an impatient sigh. "They aren't Matt." She says simply. "I know that our relationship isn't as blissful as yours and Ken's—

Zoe snorts at this.

Mimi ignores her interruption. "But it is what it is." She says with a shrug. "And honestly? I wouldn't want it any other way." And with that, the topic is closed.

Zoe sighs helplessly. "I wish he treated you better, Mimi. I really do." She says sincerely. "Because you're so much better than he deserves." She doesn't bother censoring her thoughts, not when she's said everything else anyway.

"Zoe, he's trying." She says through gritted teeth. "And he really loves me."

"You're sure?" Zoe raises a pale eye brow.

Mimi nods. "If I know anything, then it's that." She says honestly.

"Then me and you." She points between them. "Have two very different definitions of love. Because if someone loves you, they don't do things that would hurt you, they don't make your cry." She hates seeing Mimi cry, especially over a guy who just doesn't care.

Mimi shakes her head. "Look, Barbie. I'm tired of this conversation." She says sharply. "You don't have to like my relationship with Matt, you don't have to approve either, okay? But…" She pauses to give a girl a stern look.

"Your input on the matter ends here." There's a definite air of finality in her voice.

The blonde looks a little bit beyond offended. "Wow, M. There used to be a time in our lives where I could tell you just about _anything_." She says in disappointment. "This relationship, it's even worse then I imagined." Zoe lets out a mirthless, discontented laugh.

Mimi gives her a withering stare. "I'm sorry you feel that way." She says curtly, getting off Zoe's bed. "But it doesn't change anything." She says over her shoulder before leaving her room.

Zoe sighs loudly and in frustration. "This is going to end badly." She says to the ceiling.

-x-

Mimi knows her mother is probably the last person to form a "Matt and Mimi: _Always and Forever_" support group. Her mother's opinions on her boyfriend are more than apparent and usually Mimi does her best to ignore them. But what she walks in on this afternoon, is something she didn't even think he mother could. To stoop as low as she just had.

"What are you doing?" Mimi asks terror and suspicion evident in her voice. "What is that?" She demands, pointing to the piece of parchment her mother is holding over the fireplace.

Milene's hardly ever caught off guard, but her daughter's sudden appearance in the living room actually shakes her. "I'm just disposing of something that isn't important." She says briskly., making to toss the godforsaken letter into the fire.

Mimi glances at it. "Let me see it." She extends her hand towards Milene.

Milene shakes her head fervently. "It isn't important." She repeats through clenched teeth.

Mimi narrows her eyes up at her mother. "Mom, I would like to see the piece of paper." She's at her patience's end. "Give it to me." She's sure she knows what this is.

"Mimi, how do you even know it's for you?" Her mother asks plainly.

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Why else would you be trying _so_ hard to keep it from me?" She shoots back. "Just let me see it." She says calmly.

"You don't want to, trust me." She says warningly. "Just listen to me for once and go up to your room." Milene instructs.

But Mimi stays put. "Would you give me the damn letter!" Mimi exclaims. "I already know what it is!"

Shock passes through Milene's face as she registers what her daughter has just said. "Wait, you do?" Her face pales as she considers the possibility of being caught red-handed.

Mimi nods her head and Milly can't help but wonder why her daughter hasn't ripped her head off yet. "And I can handle it." She assures her. "You don't need to protect me from him, mom." She realizes her mother means well, in this particular situation.

"And you don't care I tried to _burn _it?" She questions warily, all this is just too much for one woman to handle.

Mimi takes a minute to answer. "Not really. I mean I understand why you'd want to." She says honestly.

Now Milene is flabbergasted. "You do?" She gasps in shock and disbelief.

Mimi gives her a weird look. "Obviously. But nonetheless, I still want to see what he has to say." She answers.

Milene stares at her. "Mimi…"

Mimi outstretches her palm further. "I'm a big girl, I'll make the right decision." She says with a smile. "But thank you for being concerned." She says as a peace offering.

And Milene can absolutely not believe her ears. Is her daughter finally coming to her senses?

Slowly and cautiously, she puts the letter into her daughter's hand. "Thanks, I understand why you'd think I'd be upset." Mimi continues. "But I think I can deal with a letter from Dad." She unfolds the piece of paper. "What's he going to say? He's missing Christmas again?" Mimi snorts with a shrug of her shoulder.

Her father? That's who Mimi thinks the letter is from this entire time? Oh Lord… "On second thought, why don't you give it back." But it's too late, her eyes are already skimming through the words. Milene braces herself for her daughter's wrath, after all, her anger like many other things, is what received right from her mother. She doesn't know how she's going to make up for this one, because Mimi won't be happy. At all.

She can see Mimi flushing with anger, her hands shaking, knuckles turning white. If it was a cartoon, there'd be smoking coming out of Mimi's nose and ears.

"You…you were going to…" She looks up from the writing and stares at her mother in disbelief. "I don't have words for you right now." She spits, feeling hot, angry tears swelling into her eyes.

"Mimi, I…" For once in her life, Milene Tachikawa is at a loss for words. "I was just trying to—

"_Ruin_ my life!" Mimi screams. "Because that's exactly what you were about to do! My God, can't you just keep your _plastic_ nose in your own business!" She's never spoken so harshly to her mother and if she wasn't so immeasurably angry, she might actually care.

"I am your mother, Mimi. I think I know what's best for you." She says acidicly. "He isn't good enough for you, he's—

"Exactly what Gramma thought when Dad brought _you_ home?" Mimi seethes. "Tell me, _Mom_. How did that make you feel?" She hisses.

Milene looks as if she's been slapped in the face. "Go to your room, young lady." She directs in a tone that normally Mimi would be afraid to disobey. "And so help me God you _won't_ speak to me that way in my own house."

"Then I won't _be_ in your house." She counters. "I'm going up to my room to pack a bag and from there you can find me at Matt's house." She informs her coldly, brushing past her mother with the letter in hand.

"Over my _dead_ body!" She calls to her daughter's retreating back. "I promise you, Mimi. You won't be—

"Admit you're wrong, Mom." Mimi interrupts, turning around at the foot of the stairs. "Admit you're wrong and do something about it, before it's too late." She gives her pointed glare before bounding up the steps.

All Milene can do is stare.

But she isn't going to give up. This boy is clearly more dangerous then even she had predicted. He put all kinds of twisted ideas into her daughter's head and she won't stand for it. She won't let Mimi be charmed into something everyone knows is eventually going to amount to nothing. He isn't right for her, he just simply isn't good enough. He doesn't have the moral character or the right upbringing to fit in with their society. Her society. And god damn it, she won't let Mimi throw away everything they have over a boy who just isn't _worth_ it.

This little setback only means she has to try just a little harder.

-x-

She arrives at his house in a blaze of anger and forgiveness, her rapture at his door impatient and loud.

Finally he opens it, in complete surprise to see her standing on the other side. Her eyes were glazed over with unshed tears and her arms were wrapped around herself. He didn't need to ask her what's wrong, not really anyway, he just took her into his embrace. "You're not okay." He murmurs into her hair, lifting her into his house.

She shakes her head into his shoulder, tears slipping into the fabric to his t-shirt. "No." She says softly.

"If it was me, then I'm sorry Mimi." He apologizes immediately, rubbing her back.

She tightens her arms around his neck. "Not you. Kind of you, but not really." It isn't about him this time. Not completely anyway. No, it goes deeper than that today. "I really missed you though." She breathes him in, his familiar scent. That is so comforting and completely unnerving all at the same time.

He presses his lips to his forehead. "Me too, baby." And god damn it if it wasn't true, because he missed her more than he could begin to express. Unsure of their future, it made him realize how much she actually meant to him. "But, what happened." He's almost positive it's something with her mother. It usually is, but it didn't hurt to make sure.

She pulls her face from his shoulder, to stare up at him. "My mom…" She trails off, ashamed of what her mother had the audacity to try to do.

He nods knowingly. "I thought so, but what'd she do this time?" He tries not to be exasperated, but her mother's involvement in their lives wasn't doing anything for the sake of their relationship.

She takes a deep breath, she doesn't want to tell the story but will because he asked her to. "Uhm, well." Her voice is shaky and unsure. "You know your letter?" She finally begins, staring away from his icy blue gaze.

He nods, a little sheepishly. "Yeah…"

A small smile touches her lips as she thinks about it, he'd been so honest with her and she couldn't even appreciate it at the time. Anger at her mother begins to boil, hot and heavy in her veins. "She actually tried to keep it from me." Mimi can hardly believe that her mother would go to such lengths as to reading her daughter's mail. And then trying to dispose of it.

His eyes widen, his jaw tenses. "What do you mean?" He can't quite grasp it.

"Matt she was going to _burn _it." As the words come out of her mouth, Mimi can't help but think about how 1960's the entire episode was. Who burns anything anymore anyway?

Matt looks confused. "Seriously?" It's ridiculous that Milene cares that much. "She wanted to throw it in the fireplace?" It was a little offensive that she hated him _that_ much.

Mimi sighs tiredly. "Yeah." She confirms, running a hand over her face. "It's stupid and childish and completely uncalled for. My mom's a bitch." She usually doesn't bad mouth her mother, ever. Because regardless of everything Milene says and does, she was the woman who gave Mimi life. But today is an exception.

He wants to be angry, he knows that normally he'd probably be mad and argue with her about how much of a bitch her mother actually is. But today, he chooses his words carefully and deliberately. "I'm sorry." He starts by apologizing and touching her face.

She leans into his hand. "Your letter was sweet though." She changes the topic completely, the more she dwells on what happened this afternoon, the angrier she gets. "I love you for writing all that." She's heard it all before but it still means something when she hears it again. And maybe she was a fool for thinking this way, but she couldn't help it.

"And I mean it too." Not to say he didn't mean it the other times, but this time he'd make good on his promises.

Mimi looks up at him, into his troubled blue eyes. "I love you." The words come out of her mouth before she has time to think. She knows that everyone in their world doubts that either of them could love the other, but she knows it's real. For her anyway.

He doesn't skip a beat. "I love you too, Mimi." Matt pulls her to his chest again, holding her as close as he could. "I really didn't mean any of what happened." He doesn't understand how he could've been so horrible to her. It's just something he can't even fathom at the moment.

But Mimi knows that it won't last long. They'll be fighting soon enough, she's sure of it. This calm, the quiet, it's never permanent. Life just always got in the way.

She pulls away, running a hand over her face. "Could we just…go up to your room, please?" Mimi sighs, tired of standing and tired of discussing the matter. "I don't wanna talk about this anymore." She runs a hand through her long brown hair.

Matt leans down and kisses her, "Then we don't have to talk."

-x-

"I have to tell you something." Mimi says as she sits on the edge of Matt's bed. "It's kinda important." She's not sure how he's going to take this.

He sits on the desk across from her, his hands on her knees. "What's up?" She looks distressed.

"I know I told you that I don't wanna talk about the thing with my mother anymore, but." Mimi pauses, blinking up at him.

"But…" Matt prompts.

She looks away. "But I told her that I was gonna come stay with you…" Mimi feels stupid, it was pretentious of her to assume that she could just get up and leave all the while expecting Matt to let her stay with him.

He looks surprised, to say the least. His eye brows rise and his mouth parts slightly. But seeing the look of uncertainty in her eyes, Matt quickly regains his composure. "Uh. You sure?" Living together is a big step, regardless of it being temporary.

And more than that, he's sure Mimi is doing this to spite her mother and that's something he knows will end badly.

Mimi looks hurt. "You don't want me to." She shakes her head and gets up. "No of course you not." She hisses, heading for the door.

He's off the desk in an instant, following behind her. "Hey, stop." Matt grabs her upper arm. "Would you let me finish?" He turns her around to face him.

She's got an adorable scowl on her face. "It's okay, I'll stay with Sora." She says, crossing her arms over her chest.

Matt touches her face lightly. "Mimi, I just don't want you to regret this, okay?" He says softly. "If I thought this is what you really wanted, why the hell would I even care?" He questions honestly. "I mean, we're here all the time as it is."

Mimi looks skeptical. "You're just saying that, Yamato." She mutters.

Matt uncrosses her arms, bringing her palm up to his lips. "No, I'm not. And you know that." He presses a kiss into her hand.

The touch of his lips to her skin melts away any animosity she could possibly hold towards him. "Promise?" Mimi asks for good measure.

He grins down at her. "Yes, promise."

Mimi wraps her arms around his neck. "Good. Because I think us living together, temporarily of course, could really work out." She smiles wickedly.

"And why is that?" He asks playfully kissing her nose.

Her eyes trail up from his chest to his eyes. "Because, the way I see it…" Her gaze drops to his lips. "We don't really _ever_ have to leave your room." She puts a hand around his jaw, bringing his face closer to hers.

Matt chuckles, pressing his lips to hers. "Never, huh?" He puts an arm around her waist, pressing her to him.

She shakes her head. "Nope." She whispers against his mouth, kissing him.

Matt brings her a little closer, pulling her flush against him. He steadies her head with his hand and she presses her lips harder against his. She hasn't felt so close to him in such a long time. As if, for once, things didn't have to be complicated. They could just be alone and nothing else matters.

Of course, it could not last. "Matt." His younger brother's voice calls as he walks in.

Matt groans as Tk's face drops. "Sorry." He apologizes, seeing that his brother is in the middle of something.

Matt opens his mouth to say something but Mimi interrupts him. "Don't worry about it, TK." She smiles. "What's up?" She steps out of Matt's hold.

Matt shakes his head and sighs.

"Ryo's on the phone." Tk hands his brother their house phone.

"I don't understand why he didn't just call my cell." Matt mutters, holding the cordless to his ear.

"I'll be downstairs." Mimi puts a kiss on his cheek, before following Tk out.

Matt nods. "Yo." He greets his band mate swiftly.

"Matt, dude, we need to meet up." The drummer sounds distressed and immediately Matt is alarmed. "It's kind of important."

"What's up, dude?" He asks, now a little worried.

"Look, I can't explain. I'll call the guys, just meet me at the studio."

Matt runs a hand through his hair. "All right." He knows Mimi won't like this. Not that he would blame her.

"All right." He says finally. Mimi would just have to understand. "But, you better be dying, Akiyama, or I swear I'll kill you." He growls.

Ryo laughs on the other end. "One day, you're actually going to have to follow through on that threat."

-x-

He finds her sitting at the table, playing some card game with his brother. She laughs and Matt stops in his tracks, it's such a nice sound to his ears. And it gets him wondering, why he doesn't make her laugh more often. Why he doesn't make her smile more often. Why he makes her cry so _damn_ much. And why he can't seem to ever make her _happy. _Because, fuck, Mimi deserves to be happy.

As she doubles over with laughter, because of something Tk says, Matt can't help but stare at her. She's beautiful…

"Matt." Tk looks up. "What'd Ryo want?" He asks.

Mimi turns to face him.

Matt runs a hand through his hair. "He, uh, well I need to…" Matt doesn't need to finish for Mimi to shake her head. She already knows what he has to say.

So much for an evening alone.

"It's only for a little while." He practically begs. "Ryo said it was important, otherwise, you _know_ I'd blow it off." He walks over to her.

Mimi shrugs a shoulder before putting on a smile. "It's okay. The band matters to you." She says softly.

Matt kneels before her, so he's at face level with her. "Listen, I'm going to make it as quick as I possibly can, okay?" He lightly touches her bangs.

Mimi nods. "Your band needs you."

Tk shakes his head, his brother really didn't have his priorities straight, at all. A girl like Mimi deserved to be taken care of, and given attention, instead of getting ignored. Which is all Matt seemed to be doing these days.

"You wanna come with me?" He suggests.

Mimi looks over at Tk, who just shrugs feebly.

She runs a hand through her hair. "No, it's okay." She says quietly.

"Please?" He asks. "Just come, and then we'll go out to dinner." Matt offers. "And besides, I don't want to leave you." He grins.

Mimi rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face. "Is it gonna take a while?"

Matt shakes his head. "I'll make it as quick as possible." He promises.

"Should I do it, Tk?" Mimi asks the young Ishida.

"Help me out, man." Matt says, lifting off the ground.

Tk knows Mimi should make Matt work just a little hard but for his brother's sake, he tells her, "Sure, Meems. Maybe Matt will play better than he did last night." He winks.

Mimi laughs and Matt scowls.

"What?" Tk asks innocently. "You played like shit." He says frankly.

"Thanks _bro._"

-x-

They arrive at the band's rehearsal studio, otherwise known as Ryo's basement. Because the boy's parents were never home, it made an ideal rehearsal space. Plus, his neighbors would never complain about noise. Which was a major pro.

Mimi follows Matt down the steps and into the basement, where two of the four members were assembled. Ryo the drummer and the keyboard player, Daisuke.

"Hey Mimi." Ryo greets, barely acknowledging their lead singer.

Mimi winks at him. "Hello." She smiles.

Matt rolls his eyes and drops a kiss on her forehead. "Don't give him too much attention, baby, you'll have him walking on sunshine for weeks." Matt teases.

Ryo chuckles, "Haven't you had enough of this guy?" He jabs a thumb towards the blonde.

"No, not yet." She gazes up at her boyfriend.

The brunette smirks. "Well, the minute you do, princess, you give me a call."

Matt's face hardens for a second, his hold on Mimi's waist tightening.

"Don't hold your breath, Rye." Mimi intervenes, feeling Matt tensing.

Daisuke "Davis" Motomiya lets out a howl of laughter. "You just got shot down pretty hard, man." He says sympathetically.

"I'll be right back." Matt murmurs in Mimi's ear, kissing her cheek.

She wants to ask him where he's going, but he's already half way up the stairs when she turns around. Shaking her head, she walks closer to the two boys, who should really be setting up their instruments. The fact that they aren't, made this situation a little peculiar. If this isn't an emergency rehearsal, then what is it?

"What's on the set list today?" Mimi asks, leaning towards the drummer, seated comfortably on his stool.

He leans forward slightly, elbows on his knees. "No songs." He answers, his green eyes twinkling with unshed mirth.

Her eyebrows rise. "So then? What's with the urgent meeting?" She asks, confused.

As her glance falls on Davis, the boy shrugs. "I'm as in the dark as you." He responds. "Rye's got a surprise for all of us."

Ryo grins. "It's all shop talk anyway, Meems." He says his tone patronizing. "You'll be bored."

Mimi raises an eyebrow. "Is that so?" She challenges, hands on her hips.

He smirks once more, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "It is. Besides, this information is pretty secretive. Not everyone can know."

"Oh and not even me?" Mimi asks.

Ryo leans a bit closer. "Nope. Not even you, Princess Mimi." He grins.

Davis coughs back a laugh. "You're so cheesy, Rye. No wonder Mimi's always rejecting you." He laughs from his seat.

Ryo takes great offense to that. "Mimi's just afraid to break up the band, right Meems?" He jokes. "I mean, Matt would surely quit if his girl left him for me."

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Yes, those are my motives, exactly." She plays along.

"I mean, why else would you pick Matt when you could have me?" Ryo supplies.

"There couldn't be any other reason." Mimi says with a laugh. "Just my selfless desire to keep you guys from disbanding."

"Atta girl." Ryo touches her arm. "That's what I like to hear."

Davis snorts. "Just admit you're a douche bag, Rye. You're hitting on one of your best guy's girl." He says with a shake of his head.

"_Me_? Hitting on _Mimi_? Never." Ryo says, not in the least convincing.

Mimi giggles. "Rye knows it would never happen, that's why." She assures Davis.

Ryo shrugs a shoulder. "You never know." Ryo says, twirling his sticks. "Trust me, Mimi, one day with me, and you'd _never_ go back to Matt." At this point, Mimi isn't sure what's real anymore.

Is Ryo actually positioning her?

Mimi gives a smile. "You sure about that?" She asks, her tone defiant.

Ryo nods confidently. "Besides, you know what they say don't you?" He asks.

Mimi shakes her head.

He leans in close. "Drummers hit it better." He says his voice merely more than a whisper.

Mimi's eyes widen at the insinuation, her mouth parting slightly.

"Boys! I brought cookies!" Mimi jumps back at the sound of a very familiar voice.

She's met with the face of her best friend, in her hand, a Tupper-ware bowl with chocolate chip cookies.

From the corner of her eye, she sees both Davis and Ryo wince. Zoe was never very good in the kitchen. Behind her, Ken follows, his mouth turned down in its usual brooding fashion. He gives his band mates a quick nod, before settling himself in a chair.

Mimi meets Zoe's cool blue gaze. Their last conversation hadn't been very pretty, and Mimi just isn't sure what to say.

She glances at Ryo for just a moment, before taking a few more steps back, putting a comfortable distance between them.

Finally, she hears Matt's footsteps coming down the stairs. She makes a mental note to ask him what the hell took so long anyway.

"We're all here, dude. What's going on?" Davis asks, as soon as Matt is at the foot of the stairs.

Ryo tears his gaze from Mimi. "It's kind of private." He glances at the two girls in the room.

Mimi nods immediately. "That's fine." She waives a hand dismissively. "I need to talk to Z anyway." She figures they might as well resolve this now. Mimi hates fighting with Zoe.

Zoe nods in acknowledgement; she knows that her and Mimi left things on a bad note.

"Thanks, you guys can come back in a couple of minutes." Ryo offers.

Zoe and Mimi nod before turning towards the stairs.

Mimi stops in front of Matt. "You'll tell me if it's serious?" She asks.

Matt gives her one of his rare smiles. "Course." He touches her cheek.

Mimi puckers her lips up at him and he leans down for a quick kiss. "We'll leave soon as this is done." He promises.

Mimi kisses his cheek. "Sure." She runs a hand through his hair before turning away.

-x-

The Akiyama living room is a comfortable one. While she isn't around much, Ryo's mother really did know how to decorate. From the crème colored walls to the deep maroon sofas, everything matched beautifully. And made a person instantly feel at ease and completely relaxed.

However, right now, Mimi just feels anxious. She's never felt so nervous around the blonde before. "Can we talk?" Mimi asks finally.

Zoe nods. "That's what we came up for." She says with a shrug, taking a seat.

Mimi reluctantly sits next to her. "Look, about this afternoon I—

Zoe shakes her head. "You don't need to; maybe I just overstepped my boundaries." She says, a bit sadly.

Mimi frowns. "No, Z, you're my best friend. If I can't trust you to tell me the truth, then who can I trust?" She says honestly. "I know I blew up at you, and I _am _sorry for that. You're looking out for me, like I look out for you."

"It's only coz I love you, Mimi." Zoe says frankly. "You're like a sister to me, ya know? And I just _hate_ to see you hurt." She puts a hand on their girl's shoulder.

Mimi gives a nod. "I know, Z." She says simply. "And I love you too. I just, my mother had really pissed me off, as usual and me and Matt had just gotten into a horrible fight and it was everything all at once. I just took it out on you and I'm sorry." She apologizes.

Zoe smiles on of her brilliant smiles. "It's okay." She pulls the girl in for a hug.

Mimi hugs her back, sighing in relief. "Thanks for being my best friend, Zoe." She says into her blonde locks.

Zoe laughs. "Thanks for being mine, Mimi."

Mimi releases her. "So, I have so much to tell you." Mimi braces her.

Zoe's mouth drops a bit. "In the span of a few hours?" She asks disbelievingly.

Mimi nods vigorously. "Trust me, it's good. Well, bad, really, but you know."

"What's going on?"

Mimi takes a deep breath and begins to recount the events of the past afternoon.

-x-

Three sets of eyes stare patiently at the drummer who had called this impromptu meeting. All of them, having other things to do, want it over as quickly as it can be.

"Dude, can we know already?" Davis is the first to speak, his patience being the most limited. "And what's so mysterious that Mimi and Zoe couldn't be here?" The girls were there for almost everything else.

Ken nods in agreement. "Really, Rye. What's going on?" He asks.

Ryo lets out a breath. "Okay, first, can I just remind you guys that we love to play music and it doesn't matter if it goes anywhere because we'll always be friends and—

"Ryo, we've all got plans. So if this could be over before Mimi decides to murder me, I'd really appreciate it." Matt interrupts.

Ryo lets out a tolerant sigh. "Fine, Matt." He says a bit pointedly. "You guys remember my only uncle?" He asks. "The one that oversees that the Tokyo branch of my dad's company?" He details.

There are slight murmurs of vague recollection.

Ryo figures that's good enough. "Well, it turns out he has a pretty good friend at _Polystar Records_." His voice begins to fill with excitement. "I sent him a demo tape, just as a fluke and it turns out my uncle played it for his friend."

The boys say nothing that might jinx this.

"The friend really, _really_ liked it." He continues. "And, he wants to meet with us."

All of them hold their breath.

"If he likes us, he'll play the demo tape for his boss." Ryo's green eyes are alight with hope and determination.

"We could have our very first record deal." Davis breathes out in utter shock. "We might be playing for a huge record label…"

Matt, just a little skeptical, stares at the brunette. "You're sure?" He asks.

Ryo nods. "Positive." He affirms. "So, you guys in or what?"

"Fuck yeah!" Davis pumps his fist. "We're gonna rock this bitch."

Ken laughs. "Let's do it."

"Matt?" Ryo asks.

Matt takes a second to answer. "If he likes us, what would happen?"

"Well, they'd want us to record immediately. Like put out an album and shit." Ryo answers.

"And we'd have to stay… in _Tokyo_?" Matt asks, already feeling his gut wrenching at the thought.

What about Mimi? Would it really come down to choosing between the two this suddenly?

Ryo shrugs. "Man, let's just get through _this_." He says seriously. "We'll cross that bridge _if_ we get to it."

Matt knows the brunette is right. "All right, I'm in." He says with a crooked grin.

"Great, then we leave for Tokyo in two days."

-x-

**A/N**: Yes, you're seeing right. I actually updated! After like nine months!

I think a lot happened in this chapter and because I started writing it like two months ago (yeah, it took me that long to finish), I don't know if it's congruent. I'm happier with certain parts of this than the others.

I think the end is a bit foreboding, but make of it what you will.

I would love some **reviews**, they'd help me write more.

**Song Credit**: Something Borrowed, Something Blue— **Ben Lee.  
**Thanks for reading! Expect a P.O update soon (I hope!)

Love,  
**Chris**


	5. We Build Until We Break

**Warning**: This chapter contains images that may not be suitable for young viewers, caution is advised. No, but really, there's sex, so read at your own discretion.

**-x-**

**Chapter 5**: _We Build Until We Break_

_And I had dreams that I would learn to play guitar  
Maybe cross the country, become a rockstar  
And there was hope in me, that I could take you there  
But dammit we're so young, well I don't think I care  
And if I hurt you then I'm sorry  
Please don't think that this was easy_

**-x-**

She's quiet. Much too quiet. And as if that isn't disconcerting enough, since the brunette is never ever speechless, she hasn't uttered a single word since they left the restaurant. And he'd broken the news the her. The one about him leaving. Possibly for a very long time. Since then, all she's done is stare out of the window, pensive and stoic. So unlike her. So completely against her nature.

And it worries him.

"Hey, are you…good?" He puts a hand over her thigh.

She doesn't answer right away.

"I'm…good." She says finally.

But it doesn't sound at all convincing. Not to him, at least.

She doesn't look at him, her gaze on the passing darkness outside. It's funny, how everything seems to look the same in the dark. Because discernment isn't easy without infrared vision, and sometimes it's better that way. Mostly, because nothing good comes out of darkness. And there's nothing pretty to see when the sun goes down. The night holds secrets, ones she's not sure she's ready to hear anyway. Ones that were meant to be secrets from the start. Because she probably couldn't handle them anyway.

For a second, she steals a glance over at him. He's just as perfect as he's always been. Looks just the same. And she feels a rush of pride and love, knowing that out of every girl, he chose her. Every time he was given the option, he always chose her.

Except, it's different this time.

He can't choose her this time.

She won't let him.

Mimi closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath in. "We're good." She repeats, putting a hand over his. "You've wanted this for so long, I'm glad you're getting your shot." She smiles.

Matt looks over at her, "You're sure?" He asks, a little hesitant.

"Yeah. I mean, how could I even say that I love you, if I didn't want the very best for you?" She laces her fingers through his.

Matt shakes his head. "It's only two days, right?" He asks.

She knows it's going to be so much more than that. That this…it's signifying the rest of their lives. The rest of his life, quite possible, without her.

"Sure." She nods anyway. "I'll miss you terribly, of course." She says playfully.

He gives a soft chuckle. "I know baby girl." He brings her knuckles to his lips. "I'm gonna miss you too."

Mimi sighs, laying her head on his shoulder. "We always knew you were gonna go big," she starts. "Just didn't think it would happen so soon." She says, a little sadly.

He drops a kiss into her hair. "Hey, I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon." He assures her. "I mean, even _if_ we get signed—

"You _will_." She says, with the utmost confidence.

Matt nuzzles her hair softly. "Well, then we won't even be recording for another year." He says this as much for himself as he does for her.

"I know." She reaches up and kisses his cheek. "Yamato, I love you. _Clearly_, there isn't any way around that." He'd done so much and still, she found that she couldn't pull away from him. It was sick, really. Martyrdom, with the purest intentions. "Nothing's really going to change that." She raises a limp shoulder.

"I love you, too, Mimi. And I know, we're gonna get through this." He promises. "I won't lose you, it's just not going to happen." He refuses to believe in a world where she isn't his. It just wasn't a reality he'd be willing to accept.

She's made for him. He knows it.

She knows that on some level, he probably means it. But there's a part of her that knows he's only saying all this because he's never known much else. When he gets out of this town, into the world, and sees everything it has to offer…it'll be different. He'll feel different. And she'll be left, alone.

"Yeah." She says softly, closing her eyes.

-x-

"What is it?" He asks tiredly, his eyes closed to the darkness around them.

She stiffens. "W-what?"

"What's wrong?" He puts and arm over her stomach.

"How do you even know something is wrong?" She murmurs, her eyes on the dark ceiling. "You didn't even open your eyes."

He kisses her bare shoulder. "Think I have to look at you to know something's wrong?" He asks. "Give me _some _credit, babe. I think I know you a little better than that." He continues.

She chews on her lip. "I don't, I'm don't think—" She can't finish. She doesn't know how to say it.

Matt opens his eyes. "Baby, what is it?" He frowns.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm just gonna miss you. Not sure how I'm gonna get used to sleeping alone." She says finally.

Matt grins against her skin. "Me too." He agrees. "But it's two nights." He promises.

She nods. "No, I know. I'm being silly." She waives off, putting a hand over the arm around her abdomen.

He shakes his head. "You're not, babe. You're also not telling me what's really on your mind." He says softly.

Mimi smiles. "You feeling psychic tonight?" He usually wasn't so perceptive. In fact, most days, she had to practically spell out her feelings to him.

"I just know you." He says sincerely. "After all these years, I know you. Probably better than I know myself." He brings up her hand to his lips.

She closes her eyes at the touch of his lips to her knuckles. "I'm glad for you, baby. I _really _am." She sucks in a shaky breath, hoping to get enough nerves to say what's on her mind. "I know how talented you are, how much you _deserve _this. And I really want the best for you. I'm…I'm not so sure if I want everything that comes with it though." She finally gets out and it tears her to pieces voicing her inner most feelings.

She hates how she feels.

Matt surprises her by nodding beside her. "I know, me either." And it's more honesty than she's heard from him in a while. "All of this scares me too. I'm excited. But…_you_." She's all he's ever known. She's everything. His best friend, his girlfriend, the love of his life.

She's home.

And leaving her would be far more difficult than other decision he's ever faced. Which is why he hates thinking about it. Taking things day by day allows him to concentrate on now, instead of an uncertain future. Because if he dwells on the subject too long, he would surely lose his mind.

"It isn't really just about two days, is it?" She asks sadly.

He shakes his head too.

She sighs, holding back tears. "I love you." She says finally.

He kisses her neck. "I love you, too." He holds her tight, as if he's holding on for dear life.

She turns in his arms, her lips barely inches away from his. "Whatever happens, can we just…just be with me." She requests.

And he hasn't, in so long that it doesn't take much convincing. He hadn't been inside of her in what felt like ages, he hadn't felt so close to her in years. Things between them were so stressed and completely out of balance that making love always seemed out of the question. He missed, the feel of her skin against his. The way her back would arch up towards him. The small moans and the way she said his name. And the pure euphoria he felt after they both…

He leans in, catching her chin with between his fingers. When his lips finally meet hers, she can't really think straight. It's as if, just by kissing her, he's taken it all away from her. The worries, the doubts and the fears, they all seem to evaporate. Right into a puff of smoke, as if they were never there at all. And all she can feel are his lips. His fingers, trailing over her cheeks, his hand holding her face steady.

She lays her fingers on his throat, she feels his pulse beneath them. He's real and he's here. Tonight, they're together and everything that would happen tomorrow seems a world away. She's in his arms, right beside him. And there isn't single place she can think of that she belongs more. Than right here.

As if he's made especially for her. And no one else could ever take his place. She knows it's true, too. The amount of love and passion she feels for him is insurmountable. And she knows it has to be impossible to ever feel anymore, because it would be too much. She would surely explode.

The hand that he has resting on her hip, slides across her lower back, pulling her right against him. He wants her as close as possible. He needs her now.

His fingers caress the skin between her tank top and her underwear. He always marvels at how soft her skin is, how easily his fingers can travel across it. Every part of her, seems more perfect than he remembers.

Her hand slides down his arm, slowly and carefully. She wants to feel every muscle, every vein and every scar. She wants to feel him. She wraps her arm underneath his, her fingertips gliding along his back.

He pulls his mouth from hers, kissing her chin, then jaw before finding her neck. Mimi shivers in anticipation as his lips meet her skin. She throws her head back, her fingers entangling themselves in his hair. She feels herself losing control, her mind blanking out to everything that doesn't involve him. He's the most important thing in her universe right now. Well, he's always the most important thing to her but especially right now.

"Matt…" Her voice comes out strained and raspy.

She feels him grin, as his kisses spill across her skin. His fingers find the edge of her tank top, he slowly moves his mouth, so he can take it off of her. She raises her arms and the garment floats to the ground. Even in the dark, Matt knows there is nothing more beautiful than the sight of _his_ girlfriend in just her underwear.

He stares down at the wonderful creature underneath him and she meets his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks, eyebrows knitted.

He smiles and she can't help but think it's amazing. "Nothing." He whispers, his hands are on either side of her as his lips meet hers again.

She puts both hands on either side of his face, feeling him move on top of her. She knows he always feels as though he's crushing her, she's so tiny in comparison to him. But she loves feeling his weight over her. It's comforting and crushing in the best possible way.

He unhooks her bra and throws it to the floor as well, as his kisses leave her mouth and move towards her breasts. His lips meet her right nipple, swirling his tongue around it. Her moan reaches his ears and he feels his painfully hard member twitch with want.

Mimi sits up, only enough to reach her fingers inside the waistband of the only clothing he has on. She pulls his lips in with hers, lightly tugging at his bottom lip as she pulled his boxers down. "God, it's been so long." She got out.

Matt only grunts in response, his lips continuing their assault on her neck. Mimi ran her fingers through his hair, her legs wrapping around his waist. She rubs her pelvis against his hard on. Matt hisses into her neck, a hand reaching between her legs. His fingers slip into the fabric of her underwear, his fingertips brushing against her opening. "Please." She whines.

He smirks. "Begging?" He questions, rubbing his thumb against her clit.

She bites her bottom lip, her eyes squeezing shut. "You _don't_ wanna play this game." She says through gritted teeth.

For a second, he wants to retort, tease her a little more. But then she scrapes her teeth against his earlobe in a way she knows drives him crazy. And suddenly, he can't think of a single thing except _fucking her_.

He practically rips off her underwear, if the little piece of lace could be called that, and threw it over his shoulder. She runs her hands over his chest, his eyes meeting hers. She can see every shade of blue in them and for just a second, the world seems to stand still before her. It's just a moment, one that almost defines them. If this is as good as it would get, she would make sure to love every minute of it.

Just like that, he crushes his lips against hers, right before entering her. She gasps against his mouth, she needs this. She didn't even realize how bad until just this very moment. Because the feeling of his weight crushing her, his heartbeat under her palm, his breath against her lips, it's perfect. And she hasn't felt so close to him in what feels like ages. They're in perfect sync, he knows her body better than anyone else. He knows exactly where and how to touch her, hits all the right spots.

He moves against her, his thumbs digging into her hips as he pushes into her. She feels his fingers gripping her hip bones, bruising her thighs. His lips are everywhere, her neck, shoulders, her own. And she knows she'll have marks tomorrow, but she doesn't mind. Because her own nails scrape against his back, her fingers biting into his shoulders.

His thrusts are faster, harder and she feels herself teetering on that edge. The one between anticipation and ecstasy. The most wonderful feeling she's ever felt. She urges herself to hold on, she won't climax before him. She can feel him, and she knows he's on the same edge.

She moans and it's the most erotic sound he's ever heard. She screams out his name and with one thrust, no make that two, and on the third he can barely hold on. His arms give out, her legs quivering around his waist. He face lands in the crook of his neck, his nose buried in her soft brown hair. He feels her chest rising and falling rapidly against his. Her breathing is irregular and erratic.

He rolls off her, separating himself from her and pulls her on to his chest.

As her face nestles into his bare chest, he swears he feels her tears dropping into his skin.

Matt wants to ask Mimi why she's crying, he _needs_ to know what's wrong.

But, he's not sure he's ready to her answer.

Deep down, he probably already knows, because the truth doesn't make a noise.

-x-

Mimi knows she's woken up next to him plenty of times, in fact he's next to her more than he isn't. It's to the point where sleeping without him is incredibly uncomfortable. However, this morning, as she wakes up with her back turned to him, she can't help but feel like something isn't right. Like something's changed. She doesn't know what. And it doesn't make any sense. Because she should feel so incredibly close to him, instead of miles apart.

She should feel secure and safe, instead of the overwhelming feeling that she's about to lose him. Like she's holding on to something so fleeting and so impulsive for dear life and it's just about to sleep out of her fingers.

She pulls the sheet around herself, all of sudden the room is cold. And she doesn't think she's ever felt this alone before. It's almost like she's lying in bed with a ghost. A figment of her imagination. Something intangible and less human.

Mimi feels tears pricking at her eyes and she knows it's because she just doesn't understand what's going on. She knows that last night was probably a mistake, on some level. She used sex as a distraction, a false sense of security. And he let her.

It had been an easy out.

An escape from everything.

An outlet.

To avoid talking to each other.

Slowly, she steps on to the ground. Making sure to make the least amount of noise, she doesn't want to wake him up.

Their clothes are strewn around the room, she can't find any articles that match. Her eyes fall on her reflection, her hair is a mess of tangles, she has bags under her eyes (from all the sleep she _didn't_ get), she can't help but smirk at the small hickies along her throat, a the light bruising on her hip bones and thighs.

She glances of at Matt, his back sporting large diagonal scratches, blue and black imprints of her fingers along his shoulder blades. She shakes her head, they were always just a little too rough. Even when they were trying to be gentle.

She doesn't bother putting on clothes at all, just pads into the bathroom, opting to just shower all together.

-x-

Matt wakes up to the sound of running water, as his girlfriend's light singing floating through the room.

He recognizes the melody as a few bars from _If it Means a lot to You_.

He shakes his head, getting out of bed. He grabs a pair of boxers out of his drawer and heads towards the open bathroom door.

The mirror is steamed, the bathroom smells like lavender.

_And hey sweetie, well I need you here tonight  
And I know that you don't wanna believe in me  
Yeah, you don't want it but I can't help it…  
I just feel complete when you're by my side_

"Cute, Meems!" He yells over the shower.

He hears her give a shriek before emitting a loud string of curses. "Do you _always_ have to do that?" She wrenches the shower door open.

He just wipes the condensation of the mirror. "Do what?" He asks, putting toothpaste on his brush.

"Scare me." She peeks her head out, water dripping into her eyes.

He shrugs a shoulder at her reflection. "Quite a parallel between the lyrics and our current situation." He winks at her. "_Coz if you can wait til I get home, then I swear we can make this laaaast!" _He teases off key.

She grabs the bar of soap from it's holder before chucking it at him. "Quit being an ass." She scowls.

He chuckles, narrowly dodging the flying object. "What? You're adorable." He calls out to her.

She rolls her eyes, continuing the shampooing of her hair. "You're not." She yells, but she knows it's the opposite.

She marvels at his ability to just step in the room and instantly calm her, just by uttering a few meaningless words. It's this ability that keeps her sane. Because when every voice of reason is screaming at her to bolt, and every doubt she has consumes her, he comes along. And somehow, he makes it all go away. Until he's the only thing left, and she can breathe again.

He examines the scratches on his chest, the large bruise at the bottom of his neck. The long red marks along the length of his biceps. "Wow, things got a little out of hand last night, huh Tachikawa?" He grins, as he smoothes shaving cream over his face.

She laughs. "Yeah, you took abuse to a whole new level, Ishida." She complains.

Matt laughs too. "You loved every minute of it, princess." He says playfully.

The water turns off, "Yeah, being sore. Favorite feeling." She says sarcastically, stepping out of the shower.

His glance falls on her reflection in the bathroom mirror, he instantly wishes it hadn't. His concentration completely falters. "Fuck." He hisses, feeling the razor blade cut his chin.

Mimi giggles. "It's what you get." She pulls the towel off its rack.

He runs some water over the cut, "I really shouldn't do this while you're showering." He sighs.

She walks over to him. "Coz of how _irresistible_ I am?" She kinks an eyebrow behind him.

He gives her a look. "_That's_ it." He mutters.

"If you would've woken up a little earlier, you could've showered _with_ me." She wraps her arms around the back of his waist.

He feels her lays her cheek against his back, her body pressed right against him. "For your sake, be glad I didn't." He smirks.

She gives a raspy laugh. "Was that some kind of warning ? Coz all it did was turn me on." She winks.

Matt washes away the remnant of any shaving cream. "Really?" He asks, turning around.

Her eyes widen at his sudden movement, her towel slipping further and further down her body. "Yes." She doesn't back down.

Wordlessly, he pushes her back, until she's trapped between his chest and the wall. He has one hand over her hip, the other against the wall, right above her head. Her eyes meet his, a small, wicked smile on her lips. "Thought you were sore?" He murmurs, his breath on her lips.

Her tongue slides over her lips. "What makes you think that's relevant?" She grins.

He frowns. "Don't do that to me." He says.

Mimi laughs. "Sorry, Ishida." She pats his cheek. "But you got all the lovin' you were gonna get, last night." And with that, she pushes away from him.

"Mimi!" He whines at her retreating figure. "Come on! Are you really going to leave me like this!" He gestures at his apparent arousal.

He hears her giggle, "Well, it's a good thing you need a cold shower, considering I used up most of the hot water anyway." She sings.

Matt groans loudly. "You're a tease!" He gripes, before shutting the bathroom door.

-x-

News of the band's good fortune had spread through their friends like wildfire. So, it is only natural that the gang would want to get together and wish them luck. And what better way to do that, than to have a small little party.

Consisting of just the ten or twelve of them that really matter, instead of their whole prep school as was customary.

They had all crowded into Ken's house, it was always vacant and large enough to house a small village. Grandeur aside, it also held the most memories and was the most comfortable. Plus, Zoe, who was bossy by nature, insisted she play hostess for the night.

And there wasn't a single place she could think of that was better for a send off than the Ichijoji manor.

The friends had since abandoned the basement in exchange for a more intimate setting upstairs. They all crowded into the living room, taking seats where they could.

Matt sat lazing in a recliner. Ken occupied a three seat couch, Ryo to his left and the spot to his right vacant. Davis and his girlfriend May opted to stretch out on the loveseat. Tai sat on a one seater couch, his sister perched on the arm. Sora sat in a chair next to the soccer star. Tk chose a cozy little spot against the wall, where Miyako soon joined him, flashing the younger Ishida a warm smile.

Still, two very important girls were curiously missing.

"Dude, it's so typical for Mimi to rush us all up here for "bonding time" and then disappear." Tai complains.

Sora gives him a side look, "Calm down, Tai. She's been gone an all of like, two minutes." She defends.

Tai put his palms up on either side of him, "Simply an observation, Tiger. No need to bite my head off." He winks.

Sora shoots him a glare.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, a blonde and brunette are deep in a serious conversation. "Shit, Zoe." Mimi gives a low whistle. "Does Ken know?" She asks still shocked by the bombshell Zoe just dropped on her.

Slowly, with downcast blue eyes, the blonde shook her head. "I couldn't tell him." She whispers, shielding the tears springing up in her eyes. "Not before the biggest thing that's every happened to him."

And Mimi could sympathize with that bit, so she did the only thing that she could think of to do. She puts her arms around the small, vulnerable girl and hugs her best friend close. "It'll be okay, Z." She rubs the girl's back soothingly.

Zoe shakes her head against her friend's shoulder. "It won't." She disagrees. "It's gonna kill us. I ruined everything."

Mimi winces, "It won't. Ken loves you, he'll understand." She soothes.

"No he won't. I'm a wreck and he _knows_ something is up and he's not going to keep letting it go. When he gets back, he's going to want to know what's wrong and what do I do then? I can't lie to his face and I can't hide this but—

"You tell him." Mimi says, gently pulling Zoe away from her body. "And whatever happens after that, good or bad, at least it will be honest." She says into the girl's eyes.

"That's real easy to say, Meems. And it sounds extremely moral on paper, but maybe some things are better left a secret."

Mimi shakes her head. "You don't believe that. And we both know, especially me from experience, that _nothing_ is ever really a secret. And the way I see it, Ken is going to find out either way, better it be from you than _anyone_ else."

Zoe's mouth forms a small "O" as she realizes how this conversation must be affecting the brunette. "I'm sorry, Meems, I didn't mean to—

"Babe!" Matt's loud baritone reaches the kitchen. "C'mon!" He shouts.

Mimi rolls her eyes. "Okay, Matt!" She yells back in annoyance. "Ignore him. Listen, the bottom line is, you and Ken have been through _way_ too much to give it up now. I'm not saying this is a small thing, but I'm saying that if there's anyone who can get past it, it's the two of you."

Zoe sighs, "Yeah, maybe." A skeptic by nature, the blonde doesn't sound very hopeful. Nonetheless, she gives Mimi a small, meager smile. "Let's go in there, Matt sounds pissed."

Mimi makes a face. "As if either one of us care about that." She cracks a smile.

Zoe pushes Mimi's shoulder. "Drop the face, you're so deep in you can't even see the surface." She grins. "But, I'm glad. Things were super crazy for you guys for a little bit, it's good to see you happy again."

Mimi throws an arm around her friend's shoulder, "Thanks, Z." She says, steering them into the living room. "And everything _is_ going to work out." She says in a whisper. "Promise." She adds, with a glance at Ken.

Zoe feels the brunette give her arm a reassuring squeeze as they go to their separate boyfriends. Zoe cuddles into Ken's open arm as Mimi makes room for herself between Matt's legs.

"Finally." Matt says into his girlfriend's hair.

Mimi cocks her head to look up at him, "Missed me already?" She asks.

He nods, pressing a kiss into the side of her forehead.

"Hm, that doesn't bode well for your three day journey, now does it."

Matt grins down at her. "You have a way of making everything sound _so_ much more dramatic than it is."

Mimi just shrugs. "A gift." She answers.

Matt chuckles lightly, as the brunette leans her head against his chest. "You know, I can think of a few differe—

The room erupts into roar of laughter, effectively cutting him off mid-speech.

"What?" Mimi asks curiously.

"But that is _so nothing_ compared to the time Matt was convinced he was in the beginning stages of early male balding!" Sora laughs. "You remember that Meems?"

Mimi began shaking with laughter as the memories came floating back. "Oh my God." She barely gets out as the laughs continued.

"Dude was convinced he was going bald!" Tai jeers.

"Yeah, yeah. Real funny. How about the time a young Taichi Yagami was made to believe he contracted a non-existent disease." Matt throws back.

Again, they all laugh, Tai included. "That was a dirty trick, Ishida. And trust me, I'll get you back for it, don't be surprised if your shampoo has been tampered with one day and you really do find yourself losing all your hair."

"Tai, you legitimately walked around the house thinking you were going to die. Mom and Dad thought you'd gone crazy." Kari teases.

"Well, how about last year when Sora was going up north to visit her dad and we replaced all her CD's with Mimi's music."

This time, Tai and Matt howl in laughter simultaneously. "Red was _piiiissed _off when she came back to town." Matt supplies. "Remember?"

"Fuck yeah, I remember. Those bruises took forever to fade." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"You would be mad too if you had to bump Britney Spears and Lady Gaga the whole way home. Got so bad I just listened to the news." The redhead says humorously.

"Now that was a good prank." Matt smirks.

"Hey, my music's not so bad." Mimi maintains.

"You've got taste, Mimi." Zoe aids.

Mimi throws her a grin.

"Nothing is ever going to beat the time Zoe broke her ankle—

The blonde quickly put a hand over her boyfriend's mouth. "Not this story!" She yelps. "Everyone was just beginning to forget about it."

But it's too late, he had said enough and everyone remembers exactly how the blonde had injured her ankle the previous summer.

"How do you get in a fight to the death match with a _swan_, Z?" Kari asks between laughs.

"And lose!" Davis adds.

Zoe just shakes her head, her eyes shifting to take in her boyfriend's profile. The grin across the width of his face, the spark in his beautiful navy eyes, his quiet laugh. She wants to remember it all just the way it is tonight, because she knows the next time she sees him it'll all be different. And the thought alone is inches away from shattering her heart.

From the corner of her eye, she sees Mimi send her a subtle, but reassuring smile. If she and Mimi weren't so close, the blonde would have never understood it to mean "_everything will be okay_" but that was the thing about best friends, no one understands you better.

And she smiles back at the brunette because, while she may not believe it, it's exactly what she had needed to stop herself from falling apart.

-x-

**A/N**: No, **I'm not dead**. Nor is this story. I've always maintained that I'm going to finish anything I have started, this is me beginning work on a story I've neglected for quite sometime. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, and I've actually been writing it for months (yeah…sorry if that doesn't show) so hopefully it's good. Now that **Polar Opposites is completely finished **(and yes people it is completely finished, there is no sequel, I'm sorry) I have more time (well, not really) to devote to this story. Since I've gotten the "ball rolling" **hopefully** I'll keep up with these updates.

**Sidenote: **Yeah, that was a kind of awkward place to stop up there, I know. But what you don't know, is that it's four in the morning and refused to put this off even one more day so I'm seriously finishing this on **three hours of sleep**. Win.

**Songs/Credits/Shit-that-really-just-isn't-even-mine: **  
**Title**: Build Until We Break—The Fray  
**Lyrics**: Konstantine—Something Corporate  
**Song Mimi is singing in the shower**: If it Means a Lot to You—A Day to Remember

Okay, and lastly, **you all are lovely**. If you have forgotten about his story and are still interested (and therefore have to re-read previous chapters) **I apologize**. If you just stumbled upon because it's been updated, welcome. And if you're still reading this freakishly long and rather pointless (and completely nonsensical) author's note, thank you. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, I look forward to hearing from all of you!

**Enjoy!  
**-Chris.

P.S- If I haven't apologized for my inattentiveness to this story, I am now. Sorry all you lovely readers and reviewers, I'm a jerk. Okay, love you all!


	6. Mistakes We Knew We Were Making

-x-

**Chapter 6: **_Mistakes We Knew We Were Making_

_You'll die trying to live this down,  
You might as well forget it,  
Still I'm convinced,  
Wondering what if is the worst thing there is _

-x-

The air smells salty like the ocean, the waves are gently crashing against the shore, the sun is setting, painting the sky vivid oranges and pinks. It's calm, everything is quiet and as she stares over at him, she realizes nothing has ever been this perfect. Almost like a dream…

"Mimi." He whispers.

"Hm?"

"Mimi…" His voice is a little louder, but not any less soothing.

"Mhm?"

"Mimi…" And her eyes open up to him, no longer on a beach but with him nonetheless.

She lifts her head up, instantly regretting it. By falling asleep on the armchair they had occupied a few hours ago, she's given herself a terrible neck ache. "What time is?" She sees the sun barely rising into the sky.

"Maybe a little past six." He says softly, running his fingers up and down her arm.

She pulls the blanket on them a little further up her body, her eyes focusing around the room. Most of their friends had gone home at various interludes through out the night. All that remained were Mimi, Matt, Zoe and Ken, Davis and his girlfriend and Ryo. Mimi wasn't sure exactly when they'd all fallen asleep, but at the moment she desperately wishes it could have been on a bed.

She rubs the back of her neck, "Can we go sleep a little more?" She asks, pouting up at him.

He really wants to say no, mostly because they need to get to Tokyo early enough to plan the rest of their day. But then he looks down at her, her hazel eyes practically begging and he just can't refuse.

"An hour." He gives in.

Her face breaks out into a sleepy smile. "Yay." She says groggily.

He kisses her forehead, "Get up." He says, lightly smacking her butt.

Mimi stifles a yawn behind her hand, before stretching her arms. Slowly, she gets off his lap, stretching out her complaining back. She eyes the armchair in distaste, "_That." _She points to the offending object. "Was a _bad _idea."

Matt shrugs a shoulder. "You were passed out. And I was _way_ to tired to carry you, _anywhere_."

Mimi gives him a rueful look. "So now I'm fat?"

He shakes his head, "Nah, just dead weight when you're asleep." He grins, lifting himself off the chair.

She makes a face.

He grabs her hand, threading his fingers through her delicate ones. "Come on." He tugs her forward.

Her eyes fall on Zoe and Ken, the couple in peaceful slumber across the couch. For a second, she lets her heart ache for them, because as much as she had tried to assure Zoe the night before that things would be okay, if she was honest with herself she knew they wouldn't be.

Some things were too big to get over, no matter how hard a person tried

He leads her into Ken's vacant bedroom, where the bed is already made. Mimi slinks under the covers gratefully, feeling tired all over again the second her head hits the pillow. She shrugs out of her jeans under the comforter and kicks them to the floor. She waits as Matt pulls off his t-shirt before coming to bed.

She runs a hand over his chest down and then over his abs. "You know, if this record exec is a girl, you could get a deal just by taking your shirt off." She smiles cheekily up at him.

Matt gives a quiet laugh. "Probably. I'm pretty hot."

Mimi rolls her eyes. "You were supposed to say something like, it's for _my_ eyes only." She swats his shoulder.

"Well, if push comes to shove…" He shrugs innocently.

"I've created a monster." She laughs.

He turns to his side, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You should come with me, once we take care of the business, me and you can walk around Tokyo. See the city and stuff." He suggests.

Mimi's eyes light up, it's the invitation she's been waiting for. Not that she could accept, still it warms her just thinking that he offered.

"This is your shot, I want you to have it."

He trails his fingers over her bare thighs. "It would be so much better with you there." He says softly, his voice gravelly and low.

She shivers under his touch, the feeling of his rough fingertips over her skin. "I want to, but I know you guys need to do this for yourselves." She closes her eyes against his chest. "Besides, I wouldn't want you cutting short rehearsals and losing your focus on my account." She cares about him a lot more than she could ever care about anything else. It's as if her world revolves around his very being and she could _never_ do anything to compromise his happiness.

He's the most important part of her world. He's practically her whole world.

His other hand reaches out to tilt her chin up, carefully, he puts his lips over hers. He kisses her long and hard, because he needs to remember exactly how she feels right now. He's never been more in love with her than he is right now and for some reason he feels like it won't even be this simple again. Probably because everything would change soon enough.

"I love you." He breathes across her lips.

And when she smiles at him, he swears there's nothing more beautiful. "I love you, Yamato." Her eyes glimmering with happiness.

He pulls her to his chest, crushing her against him. "And I love it when we're happy." She says, her voice muffled by his skin.

He chuckles into her soft brown hair. "Me too, babe." He agrees, leading him to wonder why there couldn't be happy more often.

It really wasn't so hard to just be together.

Mimi wiggles out of his hold, stretching a long bare leg over his waist. Slowly, she slides on top of him, perching herself just a little below his abdomen. Immediately, she feels him harden just a little against her, she smirks down at him wickedly.

She runs her hands over his upper body.

He looks at her, surprised. "Sudden." He mentions, rubbing his hands over her soft thighs. "Not that I'm complaining." He adds.

"Why would you?" She asks, leaning her face inches away from his.

His hands travel to her butt, "You know, I might have to stretch that hour limit."

She spills a few kisses over his jaw, "That might be wise." Her voice is raspy and sensual in his ear.

But his hands only get as far as under her shirt when the door creaks open. Instantly, Mimi shrieks off of him.

"Woah. Dude!" Ken jumps back out of the door to his own room.

Matt groans, throwing his head back against the pillow. "Fucking Ichijoji." He growls.

"Why does this always happen to us?" Mimi stifles a laugh behind her hand.

"It's funny to you?" He turns to face her.

Her giggles turn into full blown laughter as she nods. "Your face." She gets out between her obnoxious laughs.

He shakes his head, a smile creeping onto his face as well. "Well, is this funny?" He hovers over her, tickling a her ribs.

She laughs even more uncontrollably, writhing under his grasp. "Stop, stop. Okay, I'm sorry!" She squeals, trying to fight off his hands.

"Who's laughing now?"

"Still me." She gets out, biting his shoulder.

"Did you bite me!" He yelps.

Mimi continues to laugh. "Yeap." She says unabashedly.

He shakes his head, "Great, now how am I supposed to impress the big record executives? You've blemished my best asset." He says playfully.

She taps her chin. "Um…I can always call in, tell 'em how good you are in bed?" She suggests innocently. "You know, provide a character deposition."

"Yeah? You want some of that magic right now?"

She lets out another squeal when he grabs her hips pulling her into his lap. "Oh yeah, totally. Take me now." She throws her arms around his neck.

He's just about to open his mouth to respond when a knock interrupts him, "Yeah?" Mimi calls.

Zoe peeks her head in, hands over her eyes. "Um…Are you guys in the middle of something that's going to scar me—

"You can open your eyes, Barbie, we're decent." Mimi giggles. "Well, sort of." She adds, glancing down at her scantily clad appearance.

Slowly, she lowers her hand, peeking an eye open. "Okay, see. This is kind of scarring." She gestures a hand to their current position.

Mimi rolls her eyes.

"What's the matter, Zoe?" Matt asks, as he lets Mimi out of his grasp.

"Um, well apparently you've totally creeped out my boyfriend, so he sent me in here to inform the two of you that everyone is ready…to go." She says a bit awkwardly.

Matt pulls a hand through his hair. "Okay, we'll be down in a few minutes."

Zoe lets out a relieved breath. "Okay, cool. Just…um, I guess make sure it's a few minutes. The guys are kinda pissed at you." She gives them a smile, before making a quick exit.

Matt rolls out of the bed, his eyes searching for his discarded t-shirt. "You packed everything?" Mimi asks from her place in the covers.

He nods, grabbing his shirt off the floor. "You'll be okay, right?" In all of his excitement over the band's good fortune, he'd all but forgotten about the conflict with mom.

Unfortunately, Mimi hadn't, though she had become very good at putting her own problems aside from him.

She gives him a smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She tries to sound convincing.

He knows she's lying, "You're sure you don't wanna go home, maybe work things out?" He pulls his shirt over his head. "I could drive you?"

She shakes her head. "No way." She says firmly. "That woman is vile and she needs to understand what she's doing is _wrong_." She maintains.

He turns to face her, hands in his pockets. "She's your mom, Meems." He says quietly. "No matter what, she's always gonna be your mom."

Mimi runs a hand through her hair. "Yeah, I guess. But right now, I don't care. I'm _tired_ of apologizing for our relationship, Matt. And I thought you might feel the same way." She crosses her arms over her chest.

He keeps a steady blue gaze on her, "I do. But no matter how I feel about your mom, I still want you to be okay with her." He leans against the mattress.

"You're never gonna get it, okay? So just forget about it."

He walks around the bed, standing in front of her. "Maybe I won't, but I really don't want you feeling shitty about this." He puts a hand over her knee.

"It isn't your problem." She looks away.

Matt frowns, "That's not true."

"Seriously, Matt. I appreciate all this new-found concern you have for me, but it's unnecessary. I'm fine." She says shortly, her voice suddenly cold.

He backs away a couple of steps. "I'm just trying to be here for you." He defends.

Mimi shrugs a shoulder. "So don't, okay? Because I don't need you to."

He puts his palms up on either side of him, "Fine. I give up." He sighs.

She nods. "Great, hand me my jeans?" She points to the rumpled garment near his feet.

He gives her a disappointed look, before picking them up. "Here." He hands them to her.

She slides out of bed, pulling them on. "Look, I didn't mean to be a bitch." She rubs a hand over her face. "I'm tired and crabby and I'm gonna miss you."

"It's okay."

Mimi nods, "Good." She smiles.

He fingers her belt-loops, pulling her to him. "I know you don't wanna hear this, Meems. But I really think this thing with your mom is fixable, so maybe if she reaches out, you should give her a chance." He says softly, his voice tickling her ear.

She lays her head against his chest, for a second just immersing herself in him. "I'll think about it." She says, her voice small and unsure.

And they stay like that for just a few more minutes, because it's a fleeting semblance of peace they haven't had in a while.

_Boy, I think about it every night and day  
I'm addicted, wanna jump inside your love  
I wouldn't wanna have it any other…way  
I'm addicted and I just can't get enough  
I just can't get enough…_

-x-

"Are you okay?" Sora asks, peering over the magazine she's reading.

The brunette across from her doesn't answer, just continues to pensively flick nail polish onto her toes.

Sora clears her throat, reaching a finger out to poke the brunette. "Hey." She says louder this time.

"Hm?" She finally get a response.

"Just asking if you're okay." Sora repeats herself. "You've been in a mood since he left, just wondering if that's all there is to it, Meems." She explains.

Mimi eyes the pink nail polish bottle, twirling it around with her fingers. Finally, she sighs. "It isn't about him. I can go a few days with out Matt, I won't fall into a depression." She says dryly.

Sora raises a suspicious eyebrow. "So if that's not it, then what is?" She wonders.

Mimi heaves another sigh, staring at her half done toes, before setting the bottle aside. "This thing with my mother." She admits begrudgingly.

Sora puts her magazine to the side immediately.

"I hate that what she says gets to me." She says, gaze still on her feet.

Sora sits up, crossing her legs Indian style. "Like what?" She presses.

Mimi runs a few fingers down the length of her hair. "Like that I'm making a huge mistake investing in Matt. That he'll eventually leave me or _ch_…" She swallows thickly, she hates saying this part out loud. "_Cheat_ on me again." She spits the word out as if its poison on her tongue.

Sora just listens patiently as Mimi continues.

"And as much as I hate the things that she says, sometimes I can't help but wonder if she's right." She fights back the tears. "She's my mother, somewhere deep down inside of her, she has to be saying these things for a reason. She has to, ultimately, in some way, want what's best for me…right?" She stares up at Sora, hazel eyes pleading with the redhead to say something remotely encouraging.

But for the first time, Sora's at a loss of what to say. Usually, emotional heart to hearts were her forte, but today…well this just seems a little out of her area of expertise. Her own mother had died several years prior, back when she was still in grade school. And she would be lying if she said she wasn't more than a little biased when it came to conversations like these.

Because no matter how much she loved Matt and no matter how badly she wanted to be on his side, Sora would always wish her mother back more. And truth be told, she would put her own mother above everyone else. So how could she not give Mimi the same advice?

But at the same time, how could she tell Mimi to trust her mother, with out completely betraying her friendship with Matt.

Sensing her redheaded friend's discomfort, Mimi immediately drew back. "I'm, I'm sorry Sora. I didn't mean to dump this on you, I know that this is a little too close for comfort and I don't really know what I was thinking—

Sora waves away her rambling. "Mimi, you know I love you. And I love Matt." She starts off.

The brunette nods.

"And as much as I think you're mom can be wrong sometimes, I do think she has your best interests at heart." She says firmly. "No mother could ever intentionally harm their own child, if she says certain things that make you feel bad, I'm sure she doesn't _mean_ them maliciously." She continues honestly.

Mimi opens her mouth to disagree, but Sora continues to speak.

"That being said, I don't know exactly what went on between you two and what she said. Knowing Milene, it couldn't have been pretty, but I also think she probably didn't mean it." Sora smiles. "She worries and she probably always will, coz I guess…that's what moms do." Her voice cracks a little, a melancholy expression on her face.

Mimi reaches a hand to cover the redhead's.

Sora shakes her head. "What I mean is, just apologize to her. Make things right, regardless of what happens, you'll always need your mom. Whether she says it or not, I'm sure she'll always be on your side."

Mimi wants to protest, she wants to argue, tell Sora that this isn't her mother they were talking about, it was _Milene_—the woman who didn't have a supportive bone in her body. But as quickly as the urge came, it left, because Mimi realized something very crucial.

As horrible as her mother could be sometimes, she was still there. And that was more than Sora could say for herself.

The brunette knew what she had to do.

-x-

Sitting still had never been Yamato Ishida's strong suit. He could do just about anything else, but it was when someone asked him to do nothing that he'd become agitated. Putting his fate in someone else's hand, watching someone toy with his future, it's something he can barely stand.

So sitting in that circular room, on the plush armchair, surrounded by his band mates, he'd never felt more out of his element. And as familiar melodies float through the air, his own voice reaching his ears, he can't help but want to be anywhere else but here.

Davis nudges his fidgeting leg, and Matt realizes he's physically manifesting his growing frustration. Immediately, he stops shaking.

_How long is this freaking demo anyway?_

And the damn record executive with his face blank and emotionless, impossible to read.

Finally, the song ends, and he lets out the breath he'd been holding.

At least the judging part is over, and he can't be happier. Because putting his life's work on display like that, it was like cutting a vein open and letting it bleed. So raw, so real, his inner most feelings come to life only to be mounted on some imaginary pedestal for everyone to critique.

All of a sudden, he's insecure. Because this is one of the biggest record labels in Japan, this man had so many singers and song writers just like him and better come in and out o this office everyday. What did he have that is so much better than them?

He wasn't even sure if he wanted this at all.

Surely that means he doesn't deserve it, right?

Wrong.

"That was great!" Ryan Lang claps his hands together, Matt's attention snaps back up.

All four boys look beyond surprise.

"The song itself is real catchy, the melody is soft and uncomplicated and for the first time in a long time, I actually heard meaning in the lyrics." He continues his praise. "Vocals were pitchy at times, but I'm sure you'll work on that."

They all hang on bated breath, waiting for him to finish.

"But…as good as it was, and it was good. There's…there's something missing." He snaps his fingers together, as if trying to recollect something. "I mean, there's just something that isn't feeling right, it's…incomplete." He sighs.

"Well, Mr. Lang. What, what can we do?" Ryo is the first to speak.

The man just shrugs a shoulder. "I can't really place my finger on it, but I feel like aside from the pitch issues, the vocals are…lacking."

Matt takes that one straight to heart. "And what's wrong with them?" He asks flatly.

He and Ken were the only vocals on the track, it had to be one of them.

"Nothing is wrong. They were fine." He says, "But in case you guys didn't know, fine doesn't really cut it in the music business, not anymore at least. The only way "fine" is remotely acceptable, is if you're a five foot six blonde we can put in skimpy outfits and tasteless music videos." He says flippantly.

"So basically if you're not Brittany Spears, you can't make it?" Davis raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

Lang looks a little offended, he opens his mouth to answer when Ryo gracefully cuts in. "We have other songs, maybe it was just that one you didn't like?" He suggest eagerly.

The other three boys shoot him deadly looks, why is he being such a sell out?

But the record executive just shakes his head, "No."

"Any suggestions on what we should do better?" Ken asks diplomatically.

The man rubs his chin, clearly in deep thought.

A minute or two goes by before he speaks. "Try putting a girl in the band."

All four mouths drop open.

"For sex appeal?" Matt snorts, crossing his arms over his chest.

The many just chuckles. "You four are good looking enough to appeal to our female fan base a few times over." He reassures. "No, because I have a hunch that that's what's missing from the vocals."

Matt opens his mouth to protest before he even gives the idea a chance, but just as he's about argue, he thinks about it. A girl could be exactly what the band needs, female vocal accompaniment could really be what's missing.

After all, this man is a professional for a reason. He hasn't made it this far making bad decisions. And Matt may not agree with some of what he has to say, he knew that Lang was probably right.

He looks at his friends for any sort of consensus. When they all silently nod, answering the question Matt didn't need to ask, he runs a hand through his hair.

"We'll try it out with a girl."

If Lang is pleased, he doesn't show it. He just looks like he had been expecting such an answer. "Great." he says lazily. "And when you've got a clean enough demo, come back." He starts thumbing through his iphone.

"How's a month from today sound?" He asks, looking at the four young faces in his office.

They all nod.

"Great. So I'll see you guys back in Tokyo in a month. Thanks for coming out, boys. It was a pleasure."

-x-

The car's quiet, the ride to the hotel much less loud than the ride to the studio. They're all pensive, lost in their own thoughts about how to greaten their chances at being signed.

"Mimi's got a decent set of lungs." Ryo mentions from the front seat.

"Hell no." Matt growls immediately from the driver's side.

"Well why the hell not?" Davis asks, a little annoyed that Matt didn't even entertain the idea

"And she's at all the practices, knows all the songs." Ken chimes in.

Matt shakes his head tightly. "No." He says, his voice low and threatening.

Ryo shakes his head. "You're being stubborn, Mimi's a fine singer, we only need her for back up vocals, she won't steal any of your thunder." Ryo nudges him playfully. "Besides, she's ridiculously hot. She'll look real good up there—

"That's exactly why she won't be in the band." Matt barks. "You really think I want thousands of assholes just like _you_ staring at my girlfriend?" He demands.

Ryo gives him an offended look. "What are you implying?" He asks angrily.

Matt just snorts in response.

Davis gives an exasperated sigh. "Matt, you're being a little rash about this. We're not saying it has to be Mimi, we're just saying think about it." He intervenes.

But Matt wasn't budging on this. "Mimi is _my_ girlfriend. And after _everything_ we've been through, this is the last thing I want to come between us right now." They were finally in a good enough place to move forward, didn't his bandmates get that?

"No one's taking that away from you, man." Ryo says in annoyance. "Shit, when'd you become sucha drama queen."

Matt sends him a piercing blue glare. "You're so close to getting the shit kicked out of you, Akiyama. Then we'll see who the drama queen is." He hisses.

"Ken, bro. Say something."

Ken just shakes his head. "I can't." He says simply. "I may not agree with him all the time, but I kind of get where Matt is coming from. If it were Zoe up there, prancing around in short shorts and a tube top, I don't think I'd be comfortable with it either." He says honestly.

Davis just pulls a frustrated hand through his hair.

Ryo hit's the back of his head against his seat. "So what are we gonna do, hold open auditions?" He asks distastefully.

They all groan at the thought of that.

All of Odaiba's female population would be trying out, holding open auditions would be suicide. Sifting through all the crap would take forever, none of them would have any free time to do anything.

"How about your sister, Rye?"

Ryo shrugs a shoulder, "She's all right, I guess." He says indifferently. "But she's sixteen…"

"Yeah, that might not really work." Ken agrees. "She wouldn't really appeal to the masses."

"Two words, guys. Justin. Beiber." Davis says with a grin.

Matt lets out a laugh. "Coz that's really the type of fan base our music wants to reach." He says.

Ryo gives a small chuckle at that too. "Besides, poor girl has sucha huge crush on Mattie, she'd probably get stage fright and faint before the show ever starts." He jokes.

They all laugh.

"All right, Jenny's out."

"There is one girl…" Ryo starts. "She's practically perfect. Great voice, awesome body, she's no one's girlfriend…" He says, giving Matt a cutting glare.

Matt remains indifferent.

"So, who is it then?" Davis asks excitedly. "And bro, why didn't you suggest her before!"

Ryo opens his mouth, but pauses.

"What's with the dramatics, Rye?" Ken asks quietly.

The drummer just sighs. "Coz I doubt you'll like it." He speaks directly to Matt.

Matt raises his eyebrows, that statement piquing his curiosity.

Davis is the first to make the connection, "Oh…dude, that's just…" He's at a loss for words. "She is perfect though, she's exactly what our band is about."

Matt narrows his eyes, looking from Davis to Ryo. "_Who_ could it possibly be?" He demanded. "I mean, any girl has to be better than my girlfriend, so I doubt I'll be—

"Mai Valentine." They both interrupt together.

And at the mention of her name, Matt's blood runs cold.

_And all our sins,  
Come back to haunt us in the end,  
To hang around and tap us on the shoulder,  
And smile silent, it's all implied._

-x-

**A/n: **So…it didn't take two years this time! How was it? I know it's a bit of a filler and that kind of sucks, but things are about to get a lot more interesting from here, promise! The story has kind of been building up to this point.

**A few words on: "Mai Valentine"  
**Well, I'm not gonna go into who she is in regards to this story or what her connection is to Matt, that's all a secret till next time (though, you guys are all such smarty pants, I'm sure you'll figure it out ;) Anyway, first of all **she doesn't belong to me (FF, that's my disclaimer!), **she is a character from the show **Yu-Gi-Oh** and that's where I took her from (if you don't know who she is, just put it in Google Images to see what she looks like), her personality is also similar to what it was in Yu-Gi-Oh, she's kind of a badass, hot girl, who doesn't really care for authority.

**Other stuff I don't own…  
**The song used in this chapter is by a band called _Straylight Run_ named _Mistakes We Knew We Were Making.  
_And also, _Just Can't Get Enough_ by _the Black Eyed Peas._

I'm trying to remember if there's anything I forgot…but I don't think so. Even if I did, it's kind of too late now, huh?

**Anyway!** I hope you enjoyed this, sorry if my author's note bored you to death, and I hope you liked it enough to leave me a review. I'd love to hear all your thoughts about how I can make this better, or what you would like to see happen or if you have any characters from other shows you'd like to see make a guest appearance (I'll try to work them in) anything at all.

As always, thanks for reading, you are all lovely and I hope you enjoyed it!

**Till next time!  
****-Chris.**


End file.
